Look at the Stars
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Scorpius has come to spend two weeks of the holidays with Rose, but it seems she is the only one happy about it. Will the relationship last, or will it destroy more than one relationship in the process? ScorpiusRose, RonHermione, HarryGinny, ParentChild. Please R&R. COMPLETE.
1. More To A Name

**_Hello! I'm back again with another story. This one I have been working on for a few months now and have finally gotten around to posting the first chapter. This is my first story I have had beta-d too. So I would like to thank my awesome beta _**rd1023 _**for his help with this fic. **_

**So, a bit about it. It's Rose/Scorpius centred, yet it has many other relationships throughout. I am obsessed with the Ron/Rose relationship (as is very obvious throughout the chapters I have written) and Ron/Hermione are my OTP so there's a bit of them as well. But it all centres around Rose/Scorpius. **

**I'd like to give a special mention to the songs "Yellow" by Coldplay and "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction. They have been the two songs that haven't inspired this story, but for some reason, every time I hear them I think of this fic and go and write more.**

**I know there was more I wanted to say, but I can't remember. All I hope is that you enjoy this story and it won't be updated like "Grief" was, so hopefully I don't burn out on this one.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**More To A Name**

"Um...I was wondering...if Scorpius could stay with us for two weeks of the holidays?" Rose asked nervously. She watched her parents with apprehension. She had been planning this conversation for days now, trying to decide on the best path to take. She had decided the best way would be to ask straight out and hope for the best.

"Absolutely not," Ron answered instantly.

"Of course, he would be more than welcome," Hermione said at the same time.

Rose glared at Ron, folding her arms. "Why not?" she demanded. She had suspected that would be the answer, but it still made her angry.

Although Hermione didn't say anything, the look that she gave Ron made it clear that she wanted an answer to the same question.

"He-he's...a-" Ron began, at a loss for words. Like Rose, it appeared he wasn't expecting Hermione's response. He watched her in disbelief.

"He's a boy," Rose scowled, growing angrier by the minute. "Of course," she gave him a piercing gaze. "Couldn't have that now, could we?"

"No, he's a..._Malfoy_," Ron answered as if it were obvious. He turned to Hermione for support, but she said nothing.

"A Malfoy!" Rose shrieked, feeling angrier than before. "Is that really your excuse? He's a _Malfoy_? It doesn't matter that he has been my best friend since the first year, or that I have _never_ asked him here before, because I know how you feel about his dad. Or that I have turned his many offers to spend holidays with him over the years down."

"Well, what's changed now?" Ron asked defiantly.

"His parents are going on a holiday by themselves and if he can't stay here, then he will have to spend the next two weeks with his cousins. And he really doesn't want to do that."

"He is more than welcome here," Hermione repeated, staying calm despite the argument she seemed to sense was coming. It wouldn't be the first time Rose had had disagreements with her dad over her choice of friends.

Ron gaped at Hermione. "You heard her, right? She wants to invite Scorpius _Malfoy_ into our home. _Malfoy_," he added just to make sure she understood.

Hermione ignored him and continued to speak to Rose. "When will he be arriving?"

"Hermione!"

"In two days," Rose answered, pleased that at least one of her parents understood.

"Hey, I haven't agreed to this!" Ron interjected, looking grumpily from one to the other. "There is absolutely no way in the world I am letting anyone with the name Malfoy into my house. I don't care how friendly you are with him, Rosie. They're bad news."

Rose opened her mouth to argue, but Hermione cut in. "Scorpius is not his father," she said sternly.

"No, he's not!" Rose agreed hopefully. "He's sweet, he's caring and he's always there for me whenever I need him."

Ron was silent for a few moments, an internal debate apparently going through his head. Then he finally seemed to come to a decision, "Alright," he agreed. "I suppose he can stay, but he will be sharing a room with Hugo. And Hugo has to agree to it first, otherwise, it's not happening."

He looked pleased with this idea, like he knew he was going to win, but Rose and Hermione just smiled at each other. They knew Hugo was rather fond of Scorpius.

"I'd be happy to have someone else to talk to over the holidays," Hugo said, walking into the living room and answering the question before anyone could ask him. "And he knows a lot about Quidditch, too. Just as long as they don't start snogging while I'm around."

Ron rounded on Rose, his mouth slightly open in shock. "Snogging?" he asked.

Rose ignored the question. "So, Hugo's okay with it, then."

Hugo nodded.

"Yes, it seems so," Hermione added. "It looks like that is settled, then. Write to Scorpius right away and tell him of our decision."

Rose was delighted. She kissed her brother's cheek as a thank you (which he wiped away in disgust) and then danced up the stairs to her bedroom. The door shut with a light _click_.

Ron, who had ended on his feet in his determination to win the argument, sunk back into one of the armchairs, sighing. He went to question Hermione, but she shook her head, giving him a smug smile.

"It was your rule," she said.

Ron simply glared at her.

OOO

_Dear Scor,_

_They said yes! Mum and dad agreed that you could stay with us while your parents are away. As expected, dad wasn't too thrilled, but mum was okay with it. She said you were more than welcome. You will be sharing a room with Hugo (that was dad's condition) so I hope you don't mind. Just bring your stuff around when you're ready. But I suggest knocking and not using the Floo Network, or Side Along Apparition. I don't think dad will take too kindly if you just appear in our house when he's not expecting it._

_Can't wait to see you!_

_Love Rose._

Rose sealed the letter and attached it to her owl, Quinn's leg. He hooted and nipped her fingers affectionately. "Get it to Scor as soon as possible," she whispered before she took him to the window and watched him fly away in the direction of Scorpius' house.

She couldn't wait for him to arrive. Her best friend, her boyfriend, her everything. He was the one who was always there for her, the only one who could comfort her when she was upset. Words never had to be spoken between them; they just knew. Her dad would have to accept that they were in love eventually.

Her thoughts were distracted by a loud stomping up the stairs and moments later, Ron appeared in her doorway. He had a disgruntled look on his face. "There will be absolutely no kissing in this house," he said, making it clear it was not up for discussion. "Not from you."

Rose snorted. "As if I would while you're here, anyway," she said, laying down on her bed and staring at the ceiling where four candles bobbed gracefully in the air.

"So, you _have_ kissed him before!" Ron exclaimed, infuriated.

"Well... we are together," Rose stated as if he should have known that, when in truth, she had never bothered to mention it to him.

Ron gaped. "You're what?" he asked quietly.

"We're together. We were for most of last year," Rose told him. "Anyway, what does it matter? You barely know him, you can't judge him. He's really sweet."

"He's a _Malfoy_," Ron emphasised. "You're a Weasley. Malfoys and Weasleys don't... interact."

For the first time, Rose looked at him, her eyes narrowing in anger. "Is that all you care about?" she asked. "A stupid _name_? You don't care about how I feel about him, do you? As long as it makes sense to you. You accuse the people like the Malfoys of being prejudiced against people like me, but really, it's you. You would have been ashamed if I hadn't been put in Gryffindor, wouldn't you? What would have you done if I had been placed in Slytherin? Would you really have 'disinherited' me? Would I have been an embarrassment to you? God forbid that a Weasley isn't in Gryffindor. Are you planning on disowning Dominique because she is in Hufflepuff, too?"

Ron didn't answer. He seemed to be lost for words.

Rose continued. "I get it, okay." Tears were rolling down her cheeks now. She had always been close to him, but Scorpius Malfoy was something they could never agree on and had caused plenty of tears over the years. "You and Scor's dad hated each other. He was horrible to you and mum, but he's not Scorpius. Things have changed. Scorpius is... different."

"Rosie... I'm not ashamed... never..."

"Just leave!" Rose cried. "Get out and leave me alone!" she buried her face into her hands, sobbing silently. She heard the door shut and then reopen moments later. She was embraced by warm, loving arms – her mother.

Rose cried into Hermione, who held her, stroked her hair and rubbed her back comfortingly. Neither of them said a word, the only sound being Rose's crying.

It felt like hours before she finally stopped and was greeted with an understanding smile from her mother. She wiped the tears away from her daughter's face and continued to stroke her hair.

"He hates me," Rose said. This was what she had been afraid of once she revealed her relationship with Scorpius to her parents. Fighting.

"No he doesn't," Hermione assured her. "He hates that you're growing up. He hates that you're not his little girl anymore. But he doesn't hate you, he loves you."

"I just want him to understand that I-I... love Scorpius. I really do."

Hermione kissed the top of her head. "He understands, but it doesn't mean he likes it. As far as he is concerned, nobody will ever be good enough for you. It doesn't matter whether they have the last name Malfoy or not. Nothing you can do will make him see things differently."

"But if it wasn't Scorpius, he wouldn't care," Rose said.

"Yes he would," Hermione promised. "He'd just find another reason to not like the boy you were interested in. But once he sees that Scorpius makes you happy, he will come around, because in the end, that is what he cares about. Your happiness. We both do."

"He does make me happy," Rose smiled. "Even if sometimes I wish he didn't."

"I know."

"Thanks for understanding."

Hermione held Rose close. "I understand that sometimes, no matter how hard you fight it, you can't help who you fall in love with."

* * *

_**If you read it, please leave a review. I'd really appreciate it.**_


	2. Not So Little Anymore

**_Hello! Thanks for your reviews, favourites, alerts... everything. I really enjoy reading them. Here is chapter two. This is one of my favourite chapters, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would love to hear your thoughts._**

**I do not own Harry Potter, just this plot.**

* * *

**Not So Little Anymore**

"A Malfoy! My Rosie has been at school snogging Draco Malfoy's kid!" Ron was at the Ministry of Magic with Harry. The two of them were attempting to clean the Auror office from a nasty goo like substance that seemed to be permanently stuck to the walls. No one else was about as they directed spell after spell at it.

Harry didn't want to say anything, but he suspected Ron's frustration was just making it worse.

"Are you sure it's not because you found out she's been kissing a _boy_?" he asked, knowing Ron was very sensitive when it came to discussing Rose or Hugo.

"That's what Hermione said," Ron grumbled as he shot red sparks at the goo, causing it to multiply. "She told me my opinion wouldn't change even if it was Neville's son."

"Well, maybe she's right," Harry suggested half heartedly.

"Well, of course she is," Ron replied shortly. "But it doesn't change the fact that she chose a Malfoy."

Harry didn't see the point in responding. Ron wasn't one to change his mind in these situations.

"She's my daughter... you wouldn't understand," Ron mumbled, aiming another spell at the resilient goo, this time turning it orange.

"Who's Lily? Our pet Hippogriff?"

"That's different. Lily's younger. She's not into boys yet."

"That doesn't mean –"

"Don't start," Ron interrupted. "You're as bad as Hermione. I don't get her, anyway. After everything Malfoy did to her at Hogwarts... after all the times he called her – well you know what he liked to call her – and she told Rose that Scorpius would be more than welcome to stay with us."

"Mate, even you have to admit, he's not as bad as he used to be," Harry said. "And even Albus says Scorpius is actually quite nice at school. They're not friends or anything, but he doesn't hate him. Scorpius isn't his father." He remembered having a similar conversation with Ron five years ago when Rose had revealed that she had made friends with the very person Ron had told her not to. It didn't seem his opinion had changed one bit.

Ron wasn't listening. "I should have made myself clearer," he complained. "She was _not_ to go making friends with him. I meant it, you know."

"There's your mistake," Harry pointed out. "You told her not to be friends with him, so of course she was curious to learn why that was."

"Yeah, well, now we have him as a 'guest' for the next two weeks and Rose isn't speaking to me. So, I'm going to have the time of my life, aren't I?"

Harry laughed. "Come on, they're teenagers. They fall out of love as quickly as they fall in love. You remember what that was like, don't you?"

"No, I don't," Ron replied grumpily. "For me, it was always Hermione and look at us now. What if Rosie ends up marrying him?" A look of complete horror appeared across his face. "And... you don't think they're sleeping together, do you?"

Harry sighed, realising Ron was not going to change his opinion. Someone needed to tell him that he was being overprotective, but he was not the one to do that. He'd only listen to Hermione, or maybe Rose.

"If they are, then I doubt they would tell you," he replied absently, studying the goo that was now seeping into the corners. "Send Hermione an owl, will you? Ask her if she has any ideas on how to get rid of this."

Ron reddened slightly. "She's not really speaking to me either," he confessed. "She thinks I went too far with Rose. I made her cry, you know. She yelled at me and said some really horrible things. It was quite awful."

"Hermione?"

"No, Rosie. She told me she thought I would have been ashamed of her if she wasn't placed in Gryffindor, or if she had been put in Slytherin. I would never..." Ron swallowed, clearly remembering the argument that had occurred the day before. It seemed to Harry that Rose's words had struck some kind of emotional chord; a painful one.

"Yeah, I know," he said, understanding Ron's unspoken words. "But you have to realise, mate, she's sixteen. You can't protect her forever."

"I can always try," Ron said in a tone which meant he wasn't going to change his mind on that matter.

"How about you go home and try and make amends?" Harry suggested after a few more attempts at cleaning the office.

Ron lowered his wand and studied the goo. It looked worse than when they had first started. "Yeah, okay," he relented.

They walked to the fireplaces together.

"Oh, Ginny is planning a small party on the weekend for James' birthday. She told me to let you know that you're invited," Harry said as they reached their destination. "It will just be us, your parents, you and Hermione and George and Angelina."

"We'll have to bring Malfoy's kid, I suppose," Ron sighed. "I won't leave him alone in my house, or alone with my daughter in my house."

Harry shrugged. "I'll let Ginny know to plan for one more."

Ron mumbled a short goodbye and then vanished through the fireplace. Harry smiled, wishing he could be there when Scorpius Malfoy arrived on their doorstep. It would be a memory he would like to cherish forever.

OOO

Everything Scorpius needed was packed in his trunk – everything he needed for two whole weeks with Rose. Just the thought made his stomach flutter with anticipation. He was going to spend the holidays with Rose.

All he ever did was think of Rose Weasley. She was smart, funny, beautiful and she always managed to be there for him. Without fail. Whenever he needed her, she would be there to comfort him. Not only was she his girlfriend, she was his best friend.

He thought back to that afternoon they had shared their very first kiss. It had been behind the Quidditch pitch, just after the first match of last year. Slytherin had just scraped in a victory over Gryffindor and she had gone to congratulate him for saving the goal that would have turned the match around. They had been completely alone and he remembered how her fiery, red hair had danced in the sunlight, making her seem more beautiful than she already was.

They had barely been fifteen. As the year went on, they became more determined to see each other. He smiled as he thought of all the times they would sneak out of their dormitories at night to see each other and never regretting it when they were caught and given detentions for it.

There was no greater feeling than holding Rose in his arms and stroking her hair and kissing her soft lips. There was no other girl in the world he would rather be in love with. There was no one as perfect as Rose.

"Are you all ready, sweetheart?" called Astoria, waking Scorpius from his daydream. She was standing in his doorway with a forced smile on her face. Although she wasn't against it, she had never been completely comfortable with his relationship with Rose. Neither of his parents were, but at least his dad had the sense to stay out of it as much as possible. He was well aware of the conflict between their parents at Hogwarts.

"Yes, mother," Scorpius answered.

This time Astoria gave a genuine smile. "I'm going to miss you," she said.

"You'll forget all about me once you and dad get there," Scorpius told her with a mischievous smile. "And don't be offended, but I will probably forget all about you, too."

Astoria sat on the end of his bed, looking at him with a half concerned expression. "I never thought I would be sending my son to a house where a Mu-Muggleborn lives."

Scorpius scowled, knowing that wasn't the word she was originally going to use. But she had learnt long ago not to use it in front of him.

"You're so old fashioned," he accused. "Blood status doesn't matter to people these days, you know."

"I know, dear," Astoria sighed. "Your father and I don't have a problem with it... really. It just feels... strange."

Scorpius shrugged. It didn't feel strange to him at all. Whenever Rose was involved, everything felt right.

"Well, we better go. You said the Weasley girl told us to arrive the Muggle way, yes?"

"Her name is Rose," Scorpius said in a reprimanding manner. "And yes, because it's the polite thing to do." It frustrated him sometimes when his parents struggled to grasp that the wizarding world was different than how they remembered it. Blood status wasn't everything anymore. For generations, the Malfoys had married only pure-bloods, but he'd be damned if he was going to let something as trivial as Rose's blood status stop them from being together.

"Yes, of course," Astoria said. "Let's go, then."

* * *

_**I would be very grateful if you could leave a review when you finish reading it. It would mean a lot. Thanks.**_


	3. When It All Goes Wrong

**_Here is chapter 3. I hope you like it and thanks for your wonderful reviews. They mean a lot._**

* * *

**When It All Goes Wrong**

It only took two knocks on the door before Rose came flying down the stairs, past Ron who was reluctantly making his way to answer it and flung it open. Much to Ron's disappointment, there stood the blond haired boy Rose was infatuated with. Even worse, Draco Malfoy and his wife – whatever her name was – stood behind him.

Rose threw her arms around his neck, embracing him in a way he definitely did not approve of.

Scorpius Malfoy seemed to be just as enthusiastic in seeing her, not letting her go until Rose had dragged him through the door.

Ron cleared his throat, making a point of letting them know he was there. Rose merely glanced at him before returning her attention back to Scorpius.

"Come on, I'll show you upstairs," she said, grinning broadly.

"To Hugo's room, I hope," Ron called after them as he watched his daughter drag Scorpius by the hand. "Because that is where he will be sleeping!"

A door slammed shut above them. Ron suspected it wasn't Hugo's.

Hermione came to stand beside him. "Would you like to come in?" she asked Malfoy and his wife – _Astoria_, Ron remembered – politely. The two were still standing in the doorway, looking as uncomfortable as Hermione sounded.

Neither looked too pleased by her invitation, but they accepted nonetheless. Ron pointedly avoided Malfoy's gaze. Just because their children were friends did not mean he was ready to accept it. Not his Rosie.

"This is – er – a nice place," Astoria said, breaking the uncomfortable silence which had filled the hallway. "You have lived here for a while, yes?"

"Seventeen years," Ron answered. He folded his arms. "Bit too Muggle for you, is it?" he then questioned unkindly, pointing out to where a car sat in the small driveway.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No, it's...lovely," Astoria replied, but Ron suspected she didn't actually mean it. Last time he heard, the Malfoys lived in a place not unlike the one he, Harry and Hermione had been held captive in years ago. They probably didn't like to be seen lurking in a street with Muggles on either side. "It's just...you would have to be careful where you can use magic, wouldn't you?"

Ron looked at Hermione before answering. "We have been living here for seventeen years and no one has complained yet." He spoke coldly. He was determined not to make things comfortable. Not in his house.

"We should probably go," Malfoy said, speaking for the first time. Ron wasn't looking at him, but he felt Malfoy's eyes boring into him. "Um... thank you for letting Scorpius stay with you at such short notice."

"Bye. Enjoy your trip," Ron said quickly. They had barely stepped out the door before Ron was closing it on them. He turned to Hermione. "That wasn't awkward at all," he said.

"You were the one making it awkward," Hermione argued, making it clear that she was still angry with him for upsetting Rose two days earlier. Neither of them had spoken to him unless it had been necessary.

"Sorry for not forgetting everything he did to us; everything he did to you!" Ron exclaimed.

"Just admit that you're jealous!" Hermione answered, exasperated.

"Jealous!" Ron retorted. "Why would I be jealous of him?"

"Because it's not you that she needs anymore. You're not the one she turns to, it's him and you can't deal with that."

She stalked away, leaving Ron to contemplate her words. He didn't think he would ever be able to accept the fact that his Rosie – his little girl – was growing up. From the girl who wrote to them twice a week in her first year, they were lucky to hear from her twice a term now. Hermione was right, Rose didn't need him as much anymore and he didn't like it. Not at all.

OOO

"And this is where you will be staying," Rose said, opening the door to Hugo's bedroom. "Hugo's room, I hope you don't mind. Dad wouldn't have agreed at all, otherwise."

Scorpius entered the room upon Hugo's cheerful invitation. He was running around the small space, chasing a Snitch, but stopped when Rose followed Scorpius. The Snitch continued to flutter around the room.

"I don't mind at all," he said, grinning at Rose's little brother. He took note of the many Quidditch posters that were on his walls. Rose had mentioned Hugo was an avid Quidditch fan, which annoyed her greatly.

Footsteps came from outside the room and Scorpius turned just in time to see Ron march past. He seemed determined not to look at them.

Rose saw him too. "Just ignore him," she said. "Whatever issues he has with your dad, he can't take it out on you."

"Should I tell him that my dad is... accepting about it?" Scorpius wondered out loud.

"That would just make him angrier."

"But I want him to like me," Scorpius argued. "And I don't want to be the cause of any problems between you two, either. You'll end up hating _me_ for it." He had never heard Rose speak with such indifference about her father. Whenever she brought him up, it was always with affection.

"He's causing the problems himself," Rose scowled, sitting herself down on Hugo's bed, despite her brother's protests.

"All they do is yell at each other, now," Hugo added. "Well, Rose yells while he just stands back and lets her do it."

Rose aimed a kick at Hugo, but he was too quick and dodged it.

"He doesn't like it, you know," Hugo continued. "That you don't go to him like you used to. I heard them talking last night. Or yelling," he directed the next part at Scorpius. "Our parents like to yell a lot. But don't take it too seriously, we don't." He then turned back to his sister. "I think you should apologise to him."

Rose's face matched the colour of her hair. "No!" she said defiantly. "He should be the one apologising to me. Scor has done nothing to him. If he's so ashamed to call me his daughter, then he has no need to do that. I don't care!"

Scorpius thought that was a complete lie. The fact that she was getting so upset over it just proved that she did care. She cared quite a lot.

At that moment, Ron walked past Hugo's room again, this time carrying a large box. It was obvious to all three that he was checking up on them.

They sat in silence for a while, until, once again, Ron walked past and then came back with another box. The third time set Rose off.

She jumped off Hugo's bed and stormed out the door. Scorpius looked at Hugo, who shrugged and then returned to trying to catch the Snitch. He followed Rose out the door.

She was halfway down the stairs when he caught up to her. "Rose," he began, but she ignored him, continuing past the living room, through the kitchen and out into the yard where a miniature Quidditch pitch had been built. If Muggles did live on either side like Rose had told him, then spells must have been used to prevent them from seeing anything.

At first he thought she was going to blow apart a fence when she pulled out her wand, but instead, she directed it at a small garden below it. The plants there moved unnaturally. They weren't flowers found in an ordinary garden.

Rose set the first one on fire and then repeated the spell with all the others until they were all blackened and had turned to ash. She would have kept going if Hermione hadn't caught her.

"Rose Weasley, if I ever catch you using magic underage again, I will ban you from Hogwarts myself!" She then looked at the garden where the strange flowers had stood just minutes before and her face paled. "They were..."

"Yeah, I know what they were," Rose replied viciously. "But they're gone now."

Hermione didn't even look angry, just astonished, making Scorpius wonder what had been so special about the plants to make Rose want to destroy them and for her mother to be upset about it. He'd have to ask her once she had calmed down.

"I know you're angry with him, Rose, but to...to do this."

Rose ignored Hermione and made her way back inside. If the attack on the plants had been aimed to make her feel better, then he didn't think it had worked. She was still fuming as she stomped up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door in Scorpius's face.

_Some start the this perfect holiday_, he thought sadly as he rejoined Hugo. The younger Weasley was at his window, watching as Hermione tried to fix the damage Rose had caused. When he heard Scorpius come in, he looked at him with a concerned expression.

"Rose went too far," was all he said, which again left Scorpius wondering what was so special about those plants.

* * *

_**If you read it, pretty please leave a review 3**_


	4. Our Choices Define Us

**_Chapter four :) I think I gave the warning in chapter one that there is A LOT of Ron/Rose in this fic. Well, I'll just give the warning again. Be prepared for a lot more to come. I hope you enjoy._**

**I'd like to thank my wonderful beta again for helping me get this fic sorted. There are so many things I don't notice without him to look over it.**

**And lastly, Harry Potter isn't mine. I wish it was, but it isn't. I don't own it.**

* * *

**Our Choices Define Us**

When Ron came home from the Ministry the next day, he was greeted with a warm smile by Hermione. She sat in an armchair by the unlit fireplace with a book in her lap. It was her only day off in the week. It seemed she had forgotten that she was angry with him after he had found her trying to regrow the plants Rose had destroyed.

It hadn't been that she had destroyed them which hurt the most, it was the knowledge that she _knew_ what they had meant, yet she had went and burnt them anyway that hurt. It was the ultimate rejection from her – something he had been worried would happen one day.

"How was your day?" he asked, coming to sit beside her.

"It was fine," Hermione answered knowingly, clearly realising where he was heading with the conversation. "Peaceful," she added with a warning look.

"I just want to understand why you're okay with him staying here," Ron said, jumping straight to the point.

Hermione returned her attention back to the book in front of her. "I don't want to have this conversation again," she said.

"Just explain it to me," Ron insisted. "Because, as far as I am concerned, Rose being friends – or more – with a Malfoy is not something I am comfortable with."

Hermione sighed. "She's been friends with him since first year," she told him, sounding bored.

"Yeah and I didn't like it then either. Besides, she wasn't kissing him when she was eleven."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "That's your issue, isn't it? That your little girl has grown up enough that she has started kissing boys. I don't know how many times I have to say it to make you see you're jealous."

"And you're okay with it?" Ron asked, ignoring her last statement.

"Of course I'm not okay with it, but I can also see that the more we try to fight it, the further she will push us away. And my reasoning is not because he is a Malfoy either. That makes no difference to me," she refused to look him in the eye.

"Not even a little?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, it makes me nervous," she admitted. "But not because of Scorpius. He seems lovely. It's just his..."

"His father," Ron finished, feeling some kind of satisfaction. Finally, he had managed to get a confession from her.

"But our opinion of Draco Malfoy should not affect our opinion of his son. I spent the day with him. He seems to care a lot about Rose and she cares a lot about him. Isn't that what matters?"

Ron shook his head. "If he _ever_ hurts her, he will have me to deal with," he said matter-of-factly. "If this is just some ploy to get back-"

"Give it a rest, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Let her be happy. It's her first love, can't you see that? She says she loves him now, but she's sixteen. That will probably change by this time next year. In a month, even."

"Well it didn't for me."

Hermione smiled slightly, despite herself. "It didn't for me either, but everyone's different."

Ron watched her for a few moments, smiling back at her. His attention then turned to Hugo, who had come into the living room with an old broom and Quaffle. He looked hopefully at Ron.

"I'm ready, dad," he said, almost unable to contain his excitement.

Ron looked at his son, his brain working overtime to remember what Hugo was ready for. Hugo must have seen his confusion, because his smile vanished and his shoulders slumped.

"You forgot," he said, disappointed.

Ron glanced over at Hermione, hoping she would help him, but she had returned to her book. He didn't miss the look on her face, though, which told him she was not going to become involved.

"I-er-"

"You said you would help me with Quidditch over the holidays," Hugo said. "So I could make the team next year. But, obviously Scorpius staying here has made you forget about me..."

"No! I remember," Ron said quickly. "And you want to do that now?" he then asked.

Hugo nodded. "Yeah, I need some advice on how to be a good Keeper."

Ron beamed. "You said you wanted to try out for Seeker."

"Yeah, but that's not going to happen. No matter how hard I try, I am not fast enough for the Snitch. I think I will make a better Keeper."

Hugo's words won Ron over. Without a second thought, he summoned his own broom and followed Hugo onto the homemade Quidditch pitch, Rose momentarily forgotten.

OOO

"When do you think our OWL results will arrive?" Scorpius asked as he lay beside Rose on her bed. They were facing the wrong direction, watching a poster of the Holyhead Harpies above it. Rose had her head resting on his shoulder, while he stroked her hair affectionately.

"I hope it's soon," Rose answered. "It's making me nervous. I really hope I did okay. I'm not sure I did the best that I could have."

Scorpius laughed. "_You're_ worried? I bet you did fine. Probably got and Outstanding in every subject. I am almost certain I failed Potions. All the tutoring from you in the world won't make me any better at the stupid subject. I'm so glad I don't have to do it next year."

"And leave me to endure the class with Know-It-All Conners?" Rose smiled, propping herself up so her face was only an inch from Scorpius'.

"Even if I wanted to do it, I wouldn't get the marks I needed. But, we can still do Charms together and Transfiguration. Hopefully other ones, too."

"Mum reckons our results will come in the next few days. I hope they know to send yours here."

"They will."

Their lips met, neither saying another word for a very long minute. Rose's heart pounded against her chest with the close contact (as it always did when she was with Scorpius). The only thing that brought them apart was a tapping at the window.

Rose's heart gave a nervous flutter, thinking that maybe her exam results actually _had_ arrived, but was disappointed when she saw it was her dad. He was floating on a broom, staring angrily in at them.

Disappointment quickly turned to fury as she stormed over to the window and flung it open. "What?" she demanded.

"I told you there was to be no kissing in this house," he responded, just as furious.

"If you didn't feel the need to spy on me, then you would never have known!" Rose cried. "Clearly you don't trust me enough."

"And for good reason, I think. I want you to come downstairs right now and – "

Rose didn't give him a chance to finish. She slammed the window shut and drew the curtains. Tears of fury rolled down her cheeks. Scorpius tried to comfort her by wrapping his arms around her, but she was too angry to let him. Anything she had felt moments ago had been ruined by her dad.

"Mum!" she bellowed, before collapsing onto her bed, no longer able to contain her tears. She didn't understand why he was so against her being with Scorpius. Would he have liked it if anyone tried to stop him being with her mother? She didn't think so.

"What is it?" Hermione appeared in the doorway, looking concerned. She came over to Rose, hugging her. "What happened?"

"Dad," Rose cried into her. "He was... he was spying on me." She vaguely pointed to the window, before succumbing to more tears.

Hermione walked over to the window and opened the curtains, but Ron was gone. "I'm sure he wasn't _spying_," she said, returning to Rose.

"He was."

"What did he say?"

"That I wasn't to be kissing Scorpius and then told me to go back downstairs. Why doesn't he trust me?"

"I think it's me he doesn't trust," Scorpius said quietly.

Rose shot him a warning look, telling him to stay out of it. He mumbled something about going to find Hugo and left, leaving Rose alone with her mother. "He can't keep interfering in my life," she said.

"I know. But if you would just forgive him..."

"Why should I? Why should I when he keeps doing that?" she didn't care about what she said anymore. She was angry and she was hurt. Her dad needed to know that.

"Well, he forgave you for the plants," Hermione began. "And you know what they meant to him. This fighting, it's making both of you miserable."

"There is more to this than those stupid plants!" Rose cried, although she knew very well that they weren't stupid.

"You know they were more than that, Rose and I am still very disappointed with you for what you did. He...he was quite upset about it."

Rose shook her head, wiping away her tears. She didn't care about that. No one seemed to understand. It made her angry that they just didn't get it; they didn't get _her_ anymore. "He's worried that Scor's going to hurt me or something," she said, restraining her anger and speaking calmly. "But by not accepting that I love Scorpius and that we are together, does dad realise that he is hurting me more than Scorpius ever could?"

Hermione watched her for a few moments, any anger she seemed to have felt, disappearing. Then she shook her head. "No, I don't think he does," she said quietly, before leaving.

OOO

Ron stood outside Rose's door, unable to _not_ hear what she and Hermione were talking about. Rose's words stung, worse than anything he had felt in a long time. Hermione had been right. He hadn't realised. He hadn't even stopped to think about what she was feeling, or how she truly felt about Scorpius. No, he had been hell bent on trying to keep his daughter away from any boy that was bound to end up breaking her heart, that in the end, it was _him_ doing to heartbreaking.

It was something he couldn't control. Seeing the girl he remembered holding in his arms moments after she was born, or the one who had never left his side at the age of two, kissing a boy was something he didn't know how to deal with. But the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He wanted to be the reason she smiled, not the reason she cried. That hurt worse than anything she could say or do.

As soon as she closed the door, Hermione turned to face him. The sympathy she had shown downstairs earlier had gone. It looked like she was back to being angry with him.

"Did you really have to do that?" she asked.

"You would have too if you had seen the way she was kissing him," Ron defended himself, although he knew he was in the wrong. Even after all these years, he still hated it when Hermione was right.

She ignored him. "You heard what she said. Do something about it before it's too late."

* * *

_**Your reviews are very muchly appreciated. I'd love to hear what you think.**_


	5. I've Loved You Since Forever

**_This is one of my favourite chapters, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did, writing it. Thanks for your fantastic comments and reviews._**

* * *

**I've Loved You Since Forever**

A loud scream echoed throughout the house, causing Ron to spill his coffee and Hermione to jump from her seat in alarm. Hugo, who was sitting with both of his parents at the table, did nothing but glance in the direction of the stairs. Once again, Rose had diverted their attention from him; their encouraging words that he would make the Quidditch team next year, forgotten.

"What is it, Rose?" Hermione called up the stairs.

"It's here!" Rose replied. She flew down the stairs and threw open the window just in time for Quinn, her grey owl and Scorpius' black owl to fly in. Both landed gracefully on the table, somehow managing to avoid all food.

Rose untied the letter from Quinn with shaking hands, who then flew over to his perch where he settled down to sleep. Scorpius' owl hooted impatiently, waiting for his owner to arrive.

"Well, how did you do?" Hermione asked, sounding almost as nervous as Rose looked. Hugo continued to eat his breakfast, feigning indifference. Rose always managed to make everything about her. Even if it was as insignificant as eating breakfast, the moment she opened her mouth, all eyes and ears were on her.

Hugo, on the other hand, only seemed to matter when Rose wasn't around.

"I-I passed everything," Rose answered, staring dumbfounded at the parchment in her hands.

"You look disappointed," Hugo smirked. Maybe, _just maybe_, Rose wasn't as perfect as they thought she was.

Rose glared at him for a moment before passing her results to their mother. Hermione read over them and her smile widened.

"These are fantastic results, Rose!" she exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you. I knew you would do well." She absently handed the results to Ron, while she gave Rose a hug.

"Let me guess, Outstanding in everything?" Hugo questioned, his spoon clanging against his bowl in frustration.

"Of course," Ron replied absently, reading over Rose's results. "Yep, everything. Well done, Rosie." He gave her a hopeful smile, but Rose being Rose, simply nodded a small thank you before directing her attention to Scorpius, who had just joined them.

He was staring nervously at his owl that was now hooting loudly for someone to come and relieve him of his burden.

"Well, don't just stand there staring at it. How did you go?" Rose might as well have commanded him.

Scorpius took the letter from his owl – who bit him in the process – and opened the letter slowly. Everyone but Ron watched him expectantly.

Hugo noted how his dad seemed determined to not show any interest in how Scorpius went, but he knew he would be furious if they were similar in any way to Rose's. But to his disappointment, they weren't.

"They're not as good as yours," Scorpius said to Rose. "But I never expected them to be. I still did alright, though." He scanned the parchment.

Rose moved closer, trying to get a peek at what it said, but he snatched it away from her.

"How did you do in each subject?" she asked impatiently.

"Uh, well, I failed Potions of course, but it wasn't by much," Scorpius grinned. "Everything else I passed, so it looks like you're stuck with me for the next two years."

Rose flung her arms around his neck and when she kissed him, Hugo found himself holding his breath for another outburst from his dad, but all he did was glower at his breakfast. If he knew that Rose was snogging Scorpius in front of them all, he didn't show it.

"That's excellent news, Scorpius," Hermione said with a smile. She pointedly ignored Rose's show of affection for him and continued, "Make sure you write to your parents and tell them."

Scorpius nodded absently, not taking his eyes off of Rose. "Are you relieved?" he asked.

Rose nodded. "Definitely. I would have gone crazy not knowing for much longer."

"You're worse than your mother," Ron said, finally joining to conversation. "Your results are slightly better than hers, by the way, Rosie," he added for effect.

Hugo sighed, along with Hermione. Sometimes, his dad didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. If he did, then they all would have been spared of many arguments over the years.

"It's not a competition, Ron," Hermione said, glaring at him. "I'm really proud of you, Rose."

Rose beamed. "Thanks."

"Yeah, well done, Rosie," Hugo added in a sarcastic tone. "I'm so proud of you." His efforts received a scolding from Hermione and a dirty look from Rose.

"When you get results like your sister, then you can tease her," Scorpius said, smiling at him.

"That's never going to happen," Rose replied sourly. "Come on," she then added, taking Scorpius' hand. With a hopeful glance at Ron – who had again returned to his breakfast – she left the kitchen, dragging Scorpius along with her.

Hugo sighed again, this time louder, just to make sure his parents knew he was still there."They're right," he said. "I have a lot to live up to when Perfect Rose is my sister."

"Welcome to my world," Ron said. "Always being out shone by an older sibling."

"That isn't true, Hugo," Hermione said pointedly, shooting Ron a disgusted look. "You have nothing to live up to. When the time comes, just do the best you can. We will be proud of you no matter what."

Hugo scowled. That was her way of telling him she knew he wasn't as smart as his sister.

"Yeah, that's right, mate," Ron added, ruffling up his hair. "Not all of us are able to find studying fun, anyway. I certainly didn't. I'm glad _Scorpius_ didn't do better than her, though. Clearly even Rosie's tutoring wasn't enough for him to pass."

"Ron," Hermione warned.

"That's because I don't think much tutoring actually happened," Hugo said cheerfully, glad that he had been given the perfect opportunity to get his perfect sister into some more trouble.

Ron sobered, his eyes narrowing. "What do you mean by that?"

"The amount of times I, or Lily, or someone else walked into that library and found them snogging their faces off of each other... I can't imagine them finding much time to study in between."

"Stop it, Hugo," Hermione said, but she seemed to know there was no point. He telling his dad that much was enough to set him off.

"So you knew about them, then?" Ron asked accusingly.

"_Everyone_ knew, dad."

"Everyone except us!" Ron exclaimed, his ears getting redder in his apparent anger.

"Stop it!" Hermione said. "Hugo, I know you did that on purpose."

Hugo ignored her. "Mum knew, too," he said.

"Hugo!"

Ron turned to Hermione with such a cold expression that Hugo immediately wished he hadn't mentioned that. He didn't even know if it was true; he was just trying to get Rose in trouble. "Is that true?" he demanded of her.

"No, I had no idea," Hermione said, but she didn't look him in the eye. "But I guessed she had feelings for him for the last few years. The way she started to write about him during her fourth year was in more of an... affectionate way. I-I recognised it, because it was how I used to write to my parents about you."

"I'm still here, you know," Hugo said, but neither of them appeared to have heard him.

"And you didn't bother to mention this to me?" Ron asked. "You didn't hesitate to voice your opinion when you thought Hugo had a little crush on that Destiny Tippet girl – "

"What?"

"Slip your mind, did it?"

Hermione shook her head. "I didn't say anything, because I foresaw what it would be like. You hated that they were friends and I knew you would hate it even more if you knew she thought of him in _that_ way. Anyway, as I said, I had no idea they were together. I had no idea he returned her feelings. I just recognised the signs of a crush in her letters. She wrote about him whenever she could."

"Yeah, well, this is different. I wasn't from some Muggleborn hating, pure-blood family who thought they were better than everyone else."

"Dad, if you got the chance to know Scorpius, you would see that he is really nice," Hugo interrupted, wanting to put a stop to the argument he knew he had started. All he had hoped for was some more yelling from Rose when his dad had another go at her. "And he's really popular, too, so when he tells the others to leave us alone, they do."

Ron looked at Hugo as if only realising he was there for the first time. _Rose has always been their favourite_, he thought as he swallowed the last mouthful of cereal from his bowl.

There was a peaceful silence for a while, no one daring to speak in case another argument over Rose erupted. It wasn't until Ron all of a sudden laughed to himself.

"So, what did you tell your parents about me?" he asked.

"Okay, I'm going now," Hugo jumped to his feet and hurriedly took his bowl to the sink. Whatever his mum had to say, he really didn't need to hear it.

Making as much noise as possible in the kitchen and then on his way up the stairs, he reached the calmness of his bedroom and flopped down onto his unmade bed. Sometimes, he really wished they had a house elf to do all those tasks for him, but he knew that was never going to happen. Not when he had a mother who was so against it.

Rose and Scorpius's voices filled the silence and he kicked one of his shoes at the wall, which left a small dent (he would get his dad to fix it later). With Scorpius in the house and his parents probably discussing their own Hogwarts days downstairs, he was definitely feeling like the 'fifth' wheel these holidays.

Maybe it _was_ time he actually got to know the pretty Gryffindor, Destiny Tippet a little better. If she only knew he existed...

With golden hair and bright blue eyes, she was a girl who had caught his attention the moment he had laid eyes on her in the Great Hall. But, it seemed he hadn't been the only one. She was very popular amongst the students and whenever he even had the slightest courage to go and talk to her, she was always surrounded by friends, or other boys. The only interaction he had with her was during Transfiguration and that was because Professor Badgely had paired them with each other.

And it didn't help that she was Gryffindor's best Chaser, making her even more noticeable throughout the school. What chance did he have of getting her to notice him when he was only seen as 'another Weasley'?

With a heavy sigh, he kicked his other shoe at the wall in frustration. Rose and Scorpius's laughter from down the hall didn't help his mood.

OOO

"I doubt they will be pleased with these results," Scorpius said in frustration as he waved his exam results in front of Rose. "They were hoping I would at least equal the perfect results I assured them you would get."

Rose shrugged as she placed her own results on her desk, out of sight of Scorpius. "But you passed, didn't you? Wouldn't they be happy with that?"

Scorpius laughed. "If you had my results, I'm sure your parents would still be thrilled. They're actually proud of you for being you. Mine would just be disappointed that I failed to beat you." He grimaced and Rose scowled.

"I'm sure dad would have hexed you if you had beaten me," she said, only half joking. Part of her thought that maybe he really would. He was looking for plenty of excuses to keep Scorpius away from her. She then smiled warmly at him, moving closer. "Anyway, let's not talk about that anymore. What your parents think, what mine think... it doesn't matter." She ran her fingers through his white blonde hair.

It surprised her how much he had grown from the boy she had first met in Potions to the young man he had become. Back then, he had been small and thin and in their first lesson he had not only managed to melt his own cauldron, but hers as well. Her dad had not been impressed when she had written to them after the first day, explaining that she needed a new cauldron already.

_Maybe that's why he hates him_, she thought with a smirk.

But it had been that moment that had started their friendship. She, who was naturally talented at Potions began to help the boy who couldn't put two ingredients together without disaster and things blossomed from then on. Soon, they were inseparable and eventually she realised she was in love with her best friend. They were both in love.

"What are you smiling at?" Scorpius asked, squeezing her hand.

"I was just remembering what we were like when we first met," she told him, her smile widening into a grin. "The Potions lesson where you almost blew up Hogwarts. I knew who you were of course – dad had already warned me against you – but you were nothing like he described. You seemed... scared to be there."

"And I knew who you were too. Your hair is a dead giveaway. But I saw nothing wrong with someone helping me at something I was really bad at. Gryffindor, Weasley... I didn't care as long as I was saved from embarrassing myself even further." He pulled her even closer to him, making her heart flutter. "I bet you were fine on your first day with your thousands of cousins to look after you," he added, bringing his lips down to hers.

Rose caught her breath, unable to think of anything to say. How could her dad deny her the happiness she felt whenever she was with Scorpius? Did he really hate him that much to try and stop her from being happy? Or did he just not care enough about her to care what happened? It had been him in the first place who had told her to always go with what she felt was right and being with Scorpius felt more than right. It was her way of life.

With her heart hammering against her chest at their closeness, she choked out an answer, "Are you kidding? I'm one of the younger ones and when I started, I was basically just 'another Weasley' and there was so much pressure on me to be put into Gryffindor. I was terrified of starting."

"But you have other cousins in other Houses, don't you?" Scorpius questioned. "Didn't you say there was one in Slytherin, even?"

Rose screwed up her nose in disgust. "Molly," she spat out. "Yeah. She deserves to be in there if you ask me."

Scorpius faked offence at her insult to the Slytherin house before kissing her. Rose loved moments like this when it was just the two of them. She hoped no one would interrupt this time. Her parents would have to leave for work soon, anyway.

"Yeah, well, you still had many respectable relatives there when you started," Scorpius continued breathlessly when they broke apart. "The Malfoys have a bad reputation at Hogwarts, you know. Just ask your dad."

"Not to me, they don't," Rose replied affectionately. She smiled when Scorpius touched her cheek.

"Who is this Molly anyway?" Scorpius changed the subject. "You always go on about how annoying she is and how much you hate her, but I've never seen her."

"You haven't?" Rose asked, genuinely surprised. "Molly Weasley? My stupid and annoying cousin who goggles at you whenever you walk into the room? How have you not noticed her when she's practically all over you at meal times in the Great Hall? She has been quite cold to me at family gatherings ever since she found out about us, you know."

Scorpius merely smiled at her, running his fingers gently down her cheek. "I have only ever had eyes for you," he said. "I don't notice other girls."

Rose grinned. "If you tell her that, then that will really annoy her. I've heard her say herself that she thinks she is prettier than me and if you had any sense, you would go out with her instead."

Realisation seemed to hit Scorpius and he all of a sudden looked revolted. "_That's_ your cousin? I was picturing someone with red hair like yours. Molly..." he seemed to think on it for a while and then shook his head. "No way is she prettier than you. She spends too much time in front of the mirror if you ask me."

Rose nodded. "Yep, that's her. My Uncle Percy was _not_ impressed when she almost had to repeat fifth year. He was the perfect student at Hogwarts, so I hear." She laughed to herself, remembering when they had all been at the Burrow for lunch last year and Molly and James' OWL results had arrived. She remembered feeling a great satisfaction when her cousin had revealed she had failed everything but Charms. She and James had high fived each other under the table. No one liked Molly very much.

"Don't be jealous of her, Rose," Scorpius said, misreading her tone. "She's nothing compared to you. Not to me, anyway."

Rose scoffed. "I'm not jealous of her. She's really dumb. And I know you're not interested in her. She's not you're type. I just like to watch her try."

Scorpius kissed her again. "It's you I have always loved."

"I can't remember what it was like _not_ having you in my life," Rose whispered in between kisses.

OOO

"I'm so proud of Rosie. She did fantastic in her exams," Ron beamed at Hermione as he sent the breakfast dishes to the sink and gave them the task of cleaning themselves. "I knew she would do it."

"So did I," Hermione replied, smiling. "And she can finally stop asking me every two minutes when they will get here. It was stressing her out, I think."

"Sounds familiar," Ron teased. "She definitely gets that from you."

"I don't see anything wrong in wanting to do well," Hermione said in an offended tone. Before Ron could continue, she changed the subject. "I was thinking... maybe we should have a bit of a celebration for them. For Rose, Albus, Scorpius and Lucy to say well done for getting through them. I am sure we can manage something by tomorrow evening."

"We have James' birthday party tomorrow, remember," Ron said absently as he stared at the dishes. "But I'm sure he won't mind if we combine two celebrations into one. Or maybe he will. He is turning seventeen after all."

"I didn't know anything about that," Hermione replied, trying to think back to whether or not they had received an owl from Ginny and Harry to tell them. She couldn't remember seeing anything of the kind. In fact, with Scorpius being here and everything that had been happening with Rose, she hadn't had time to think of much else. Despite having a present ready, it was safe to say she had almost forgotten about James's birthday all together.

"Oh," Ron looked guiltily at her. "I thought I told you, but now that I think about it, maybe I didn't. Harry told me a few days ago. They're having a party at their place for him. It's tomorrow and we're invited."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Slip your mind, did it?" she asked, quoting him from earlier. "Thinking about other things?" Despite everything, she couldn't help but smile. It wasn't the first time he had forgotten something like that.

"Sorry," Ron apologised. His guilty expression remained. "But we're going to have to take Scorpius with us," he added.

"That's fine," Hermione replied, realising her attempts to distract him from Scorpius had lasted less than half an hour.

Ron didn't appear to have heard her. "Yeah, I don't trust him alone in our house. And if he doesn't go I doubt Rosie will either and I definitely don't trust them alone together."

"That's okay, I'm sure Harry and Ginny won't mind having him there."

Ron still wasn't listening to her. He continued, "So, we're going to have to take him, whether we like it or not."

"For goodness sake, Ron," Hermione said loudly, but not angrily. She was over being angry with him. It was obvious he was only worried about Rose being with Scorpius because he was scared of losing her. She only wished Rose could see it that way. "It will be okay. They will be fine. Everyone will be okay with him being there. You need to let it go."

Ron looked at her with a sober expression. "She's just too... special to trust in the hands of anyone else."

He said it with such tenderness that Hermione could only remember him using when Rose and Hugo had been infants. She took his hand and squeezed it affectionately. "I know," she answered softly. "But if you don't let go, then she will for you. And I know you don't want that."

"How did you become such an expert on this?" Ron asked accusingly, but he didn't let go of her hand.

"Because I was her age once," Hermione said. "I was a girl. I never told you this, because it made no difference, but there was a time after the Battle where my parents tried to keep me away from the magic world."

"They what?" Ron stared at her, his mouth open in shock. "I thought they were okay with... our world."

"They were scared," Hermione continued. "I told them what had happened and they were afraid. They didn't want me mixing with people like that again, but it just made me more determined to be with you and Harry and Ginny. They didn't understand that I had to be with you and it made me angry. I spent a lot of time with you for the first six months, remember?"

"So you're saying the more I try and stop Rose from doing what she wants, the more she will want to be with Malfoy's boy?"

"Yes," Hermione breathed, relieved that he was finally getting it.

Ron didn't say anything for a very long time. He stared at a blank spot on the wall behind her, lost in thought. Eventually, he turned to her with a look of resignation, shaking his head. "Scorpius could be the great-great-grandson of Albus Dumbledore and I still wouldn't like the fact that Rosie is with him."

Hermione smiled. "You don't have to like it, you just have to accept it," she said softly. "Like my parents did."

With a heavy sigh, Ron slumped back in his chair, glancing at his wristwatch. Before Hermione realised what was happening, he was on his feet, swearing loudly.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, all of a sudden worried.

"The Italian Minister is meant to be coming today!" Ron exclaimed. "I was meant to meet him with Harry and Kingsley five minutes ago. They're going to kill me."

"You better go then," Hermione answered, allowing Ron to kiss her goodbye. "I'll see you in a few hours, anyway," she added.

"What? You're leaving those two alone?" he questioned, indicating up the stairs. "Alone, in Rose's room when neither of us are around?" he emphasised.

"Hugo's here," Hermione replied lamely. "And I can't _not_ work just because Rose's boyfriend is here."

"Well, I can't either, but those two can't be left alone together with her younger brother supervising them. Who-who knows what they will get up to!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to them, okay?" she said just so he would stop worrying. "Goodbye, you don't want Kingsley to be in a bad mood, do you?"

"No, no I don't," Ron relented. "Okay, I will see you soon, then. Love you."

Without another moment to spare, Ron had Disapparated from the house, leaving Hermione to break the news to Hugo that he was going to have to spend the day with his sister and her boyfriend. She already knew how he would feel about that.

* * *

_**Please don't leave here without giving a review. I'd really appreciate it.**_


	6. Stuck In The Middle

**_Here's the newest chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to get it up. It's rather short, too, but I hope you like it. Pretty please leave a review if you read it. It will be greatly appreciated if you do (I mean it). _**

**_I'd like to once again thank my beta for reading this. He's been such a great help with this fic._**

**_I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Just the plot._**

* * *

**Stuck In The Middle**

It was early evening when Hermione finally left the Ministry and rather than going straight home, she decided to drop into Grimmauld Place to confirm with Ginny that James's birthday party was indeed the next day. If Ron had almost forgotten to tell her, then she doubted he would have given her all the details.

Anyway, she hoped Ginny would have an idea on how to control a teenager who was on the brink of rebellion. It wasn't like James was the perfect child.

"Oh, hello," Ginny greeted her with a smile after she had knocked on the door. If it had been Ron, he would have Floo'd over there and interrupted whatever Ginny had been doing, but she thought it was much politer to knock on the door.

Hermione returned the smile and then entered the house upon Ginny's invitation. "Sorry for coming by unannounced," she said. "But Ron only remembered this morning to tell me about James' birthday party tomorrow. I was just checking up on the details."

"I knew I should have sent an owl!" Ginny exclaimed, before sighing. She opened the door to the kitchen. Hermione was greeted by an unusual smell. "Uh, yeah, Lily's attempting to cook," Ginny said apologetically. "For some reason it is her newest hobby."

"Hi," Lily said with a wide smile.

Hermione suppressed a laugh and merely said hello in return. It was as if Lily had taken a dive into a sack of flour. She was covered in it from head to toe.

"Magical accident," Ginny responded to Hermione's silent question.

"Mum won't let me clean it up using magic, either," Lily complained.

"You weren't supposed to be using it in the first place," Ginny countered. "If you were at Hogwarts when I was, you'd have the Ministry on your back. You're lucky they've eased up on the rules these days and little bits of magic within the home are acceptable."

Lily rolled her eyes and returned to stirring a large bowl, mumbling something about not being able to wait until she turned seventeen.

"Be thankful she's into cooking and not boys," Hermione said as Ginny Summoned two cups of coffee from the bench.

"Harry mentioned that Scorpius Malfoy is staying with you," Ginny said. "And that Ron isn't happy about it."

Hermione nodded, confirming that that was true, but was prevented from responding from a loud crash in Lily's direction.

After a choice of a few words that Ginny scolded her for, she silently picked up the dropped bowl and returned to what she was doing.

"I mean, it's wonderful that he cares so much, but Rose doesn't see it that way," Hermione said. "And the more he fights it, the more determined she is to be with Scorpius. If he continues, he will push her over the edge and she will be gone."

"It's probably just a fling anyway," Ginny suggested.

Hermione shrugged. "Things don't always happen that way. And if I'm being truthful, he's a lovely boy. He means the world to Rose and he cares a lot for her. He's nothing like Draco at all. He's pleasant to be around and even Hugo is quite fond of him."

"Let me guess, my brother is too concerned about the family he was born into than getting to know the person that he is?" Ginny questioned.

"That's his excuse," Hermione replied. "But there is more to it than that. The hardest part is for him to deal with the fact she is no longer a child. He doesn't like seeing her love someone that isn't him and the fact that it's Draco Malfoy's son is just fuelling that anger."

"I get that," Ginny began. "But sometimes it's also hard to forget what people do. Our family and the Malfoys hated each other for so long. Long before we were even born, dad and Lucius Malfoy hated each other. We were practically taught not to mix with people like them. I get that things have changed, but it's hard to let go of something like that when it became part of who you are."

Hermione was silent for a few moments. The only sound was Lily muttering angrily to herself as she tried to spoon mixture into cupcake tins. "I never thought about it that way," she eventually admitted. "You know, that you knew who the Malfoy's were before me."

"Scorpius is really nice," Lily interrupted. "And I know he really likes Rose."

"I know that, Lily," Hermione responded calmly. She felt as if the whole conversation was getting off topic. "I just don't want Rose to completely push us away. I'm scared that we're going to lose her because of this. She's already destroyed the plants that Ron – "

"What?" Ginny sounded shocked. "How did he take that?"

Hermione shrugged. "Worse than he says he did, I think," she confessed. Remembering the look on his face when he had found her trying to regrow them brought another wave of sadness and regret. Rose had done the absolute worst thing possible to get back at him when she had set them on fire. It had been a sure way to upset him and it had worked – whether he admitted it or not.

"I bet," Ginny said quietly. "Do you want me to talk to him?" she then asked.

"If he won't listen to me, do you think he will listen to you?" Hermione said. It sounded harsh, but it was the truth.

"Couldn't hurt, could it?"

Hermione shook her head. "I think I talked him around this morning," she said. "It's Rose I'm worried about. She's coming across as angry, but really, she's hurt. She's as scared of losing their relationship as he is, but they're both too stubborn to admit it."

"Lock them in a room and don't let them out until they've sorted out their issues," Ginny suggested humorously. "I did that the other day when James and Albus got into a screaming match. They were over it as soon as they got hungry."

"Somehow, I don't think Ron and Rose's situation would survive that. I fear their relationship might be damaged for good."

It was something Hermione had seen coming for the past few years. When Rose had been little, she had almost been inseparable from Ron. Even in Rose's first few years at Hogwarts, their relationship had been stronger than anything she had ever seen, but halfway through her third year things began to change.

Rose began writing less and when she did, the letters were more about her friends and life at Hogwarts. She rarely asked about news from home and when she came back for holidays, her stories were mostly about Scorpius.

And it just got worse each year as Rose got older. Although up until Scorpius' arrival, they had still been close, she had seen that bond they shared weakening by the day. It was sad to watch it fall apart so quickly when so many times it had been the reason she smiled over the last sixteen years.

"Ron won't let that happen," Ginny assured her. "He may not be the most... _emotional_ person in the world, but he loves Rose and Hugo more than anything. He won't let her push him away completely. He knows what that would do to her."

"I really hope so," Hermione replied, sighing in defeat. "Because there is nothing I can do. It's up to them to repair what damage they have caused."

Ginny nodded. "They will," she promised. "They love each other too much to not fix it."

OOO

"Hermione came around earlier," Ginny said to Harry as she sat beside him on the couch that evening. She kicked off her shoes, her eyes glancing up at the clock. Nine o'clock and it was quiet. It had to be a first.

"You did tell Ron about James' party tomorrow, didn't you?" she continued when Harry didn't respond. He had a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in front of him and was intently reading an article written by Luna. He had one eyebrow raised as he fought back a laugh.

"Things don't change, do they?" she asked with a smile. Luna had taken to writing for the _Prophet_ every now and then, sharing her crazy theories with the rest of the world.

"No, they don't," Harry replied, amused. He put the newspaper to the side and faced Ginny. "What did you say?"

"You told Ron about James' birthday, didn't you?" she repeated.

"Yeah, a few days ago. Why?"

Ginny shrugged. "He just forgot." She was silent for a few moments, unable to hide her concern. She had always admired Ron's relationship with Rose. It had withstood everything for sixteen years. She didn't like that Hermione had said it was now falling apart. "He's okay, isn't he?" she then asked.

Harry nodded, but it was obvious he wasn't convinced himself. "He says he is. Let's face it; he just doesn't want to lose his little girl. No boy is good enough for her. But Rose, of course, doesn't see it that way."

"I'm worried for Rose, too, you know," Ginny continued. "Once, she was such a sweet girl. Now, she might be heading down the same path as Molly. She's one of the smartest girls I have ever met. I would hate to see her throw all of that away just because she's too stubborn to let Ron know she misses him."

"She will always need her dad. It may just take some time for her to realise that. But, she's a teenage girl. She thinks she's in love – and who knows, she might be. She'll come around, though. Both of them will."

"Ron's never going to be happy with her dating Scorpius Malfoy," Ginny said matter-of-factly. "You know that."

Harry nodded. "I know. But he'll come to accept it; eventually."

Ron would do anything for Rose, Ginny was sure of it, but she thought this was going to be a struggle. It had been burnt into him since he was a child. She just hoped his love for Rose was stronger than his hate for the name, Malfoy.

She suspected that it was. He just needed time that he didn't have to realise that. There was never enough time when Rose was involved.

* * *

_**Don't forget to leave a review if you read it, favourite it, alert it. It's such an awesome feeling to get reviews :D**_


	7. The Act of Rebellion

**WARNING: **This chapter hints at sex

**The Act Of Rebellion**

"How do I look?" Rose asked, twirling on the spot for Scorpius, showing him an outfit that was rather... revealing.

"Erm, nice," he said, unsure what she was expecting him to say.

Obviously it had been the wrong response, because she frowned at him. "Nice? Just nice?"

"Beautiful," Scorpius tried, but Rose simply raised an eyebrow at him. "Sexy."

"That's better," Rose said with a smile. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him once. "If we're going to have to go to James's birthday party, then I might as well look the part, don't you think?"

"Er, I guess." Scorpius took a step away from her, looking her up and down. She was dressed as if she was going to a ball that his parents sometimes hosted at his place. It didn't look like she was going to lunch at her aunt and uncle's. "It's a bit much, don't you think?"

Rose looked affronted. "What do you mean?"

"This –" He pointed to her outfit. "I mean, it is just a family gathering, isn't it?"

Rose gaped at him. "Well, I actually have no intention of _attending_ the party," she said as if it were obvious. She moved closer to him again. "There are plenty of rooms there. Plenty of _empty_ rooms," she emphasised, just to make sure he understood.

And, unfortunately, Scorpius had understood. "No way!" he exclaimed. "Absolutely not. Not when there is a chance your brother, or one of your cousins, or even worse, your dad could catch us. Absolutely not."

Rose looked disgruntled. Although he loved her more than anything else in the world, he was not going to jeopardise their relationship for a few moment's pleasure. Well, certainly not anywhere in the vicinity of her father. His body would be sent back home to his parents – probably in pieces.

He was trying to prove that he really did love Rose, and he suspected that wouldn't be the way to go. There would be plenty of time – time when they were alone – where they could do what Rose wanted.

"This doesn't even make you want to?" Rose asked, twirling again. "Not even a little?"

"Not when I know your dad is in the next room," Scorpius replied with a small smile. She was so damn beautiful, it hurt.

Rose scowled. "He's got you right where he wants you, you know? He doesn't want you near me and you're making that really easy for him."

"Truthfully, I'm terrified what he will do to me if he ever catches me with you... in that way, especially. I do value my life, you know." He smiled again, taking her hands in his. He brought them to his lips. Her skin was so soft. Sometimes he wondered why someone as smart and as beautiful as Rose Weasley would want to be with someone like him; someone who was from a rejected pure-blood family.

_She's too good for me_, he thought.

Rose seemed to read his mind. She tilted her head to the side, smiling back. "One day, we will be together," she promised. "Properly."

Scorpius didn't know what she meant by that, but he didn't dare ask. For now she had seemed to have accepted the fact that her plans were on hiatus.

With a sigh, she squeezed his hands, which he still had a hold of. "I suppose we better go then."

Scorpius squeezed back. "It will be fun," he promised, but he didn't know how truthful he was being. Really, being surrounded by a family that hated him purely because of his name didn't really appeal to him. If he wasn't so afraid of her dad, he wouldn't hesitate to be with Rose.

They left Rose's bedroom, Rose cheerfully dragging him along by the hand. She was almost skipping as they reached the landing of the stairs. Her parents and Hugo were already waiting.

"What is that?" Ron demanded, glaring at Rose.

Rose feigned innocence, even though it was clear to all what Ron was talking about.

"What's what?" she asked.

"What are you wearing? There is no way you are leaving the house in that. I will not have the Muggle boys down the street all gawking out of their windows. Go and get changed."

"Ron," Hermione sighed. She seemed just as frustrated with the constant fighting as Scorpius felt.

"So I'm not allowed to wear anything unless you approve, now?" Rose said loudly and it was in that moment Scorpius realised that her plan to get him to sleep with her was plan B; an excuse. What she really wanted was her dad to notice her. Of course.

Was she ever going to understand that she didn't need to do anything to get his attention? Her dad loved her beyond anything – that was what made Scorpius so afraid of him. She only had to say the word and everything would be okay between them.

_But it is Rose_, he thought. Rose wasn't going to give in so easily. She was going to do things the hard way.

"No, you aren't allowed to wear anything that is twenty years too old for you," Ron said. He folded his arms. They were equally as stubborn.. "We're not leaving until you wear something more appropriate for your cousin's birthday."

Rose turned to Hermione for support, but she seemed too tired to say anything other than, "Go and get changed, Rose."

Rose's eyes narrowed, but she turned anyway and stomped up the stairs, making a point by slamming her door shut; loudly.

"What's she thinking, wearing something like that?" Ron demanded, rounding on Hermione. "Where did she get it from anyway?" His tone was accusing, as if it was Hermione's fault their daughter had dressed herself in such a thing.

If only he knew...

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell her," Hermione answered. "But she got what she wanted."

Ron huffed, but didn't say anything else.

"I don't know," Hugo piped in. "I heard her talking to Scorpius just a few moments ago. I don't think she's gotten what she _really_ wants yet."

Scorpius shot Hugo a warning look. If Ron even got the slightest hint of what Rose had suggested, he would be dead Hippogriff meat.

"And what might that have been?" Ron asked.

Hugo glanced at Scorpius. It looked as if he was about to spill everything, but thought better of it at the last minute. "Rose was thinking of ditching the party and taking Scorpius to lunch in some fancy restaurant or something," he said, grinning.

Ron glared at Scorpius, but thankfully Rose returned before anything could be said. This time she was dressed in a plain top and jeans. Much more suitable for a family gathering.

Ron studied her for a few moments, as if making sure her clothing was acceptable and opened the front door.

"We're travelling by _car_?" Rose asked, sounding appalled.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Ron asked harshly.

"No, I just thought Floo Powder would be quicker." And she stormed past him, throwing open the car door and getting in.

"Perfect Rose," Hugo said, grinning. "So perfect." He followed his sister to the car.

OOO

The cheerfulness of Grimmauld Place did nothing to improve Rose's mood. It was decorated with many party decorations, her Uncle George's firecrackers zooming in and out of rooms with three year old Roxanne chasing them gleefully.

She left her parents in the entrance hall and made her way up the first flight of stairs with Scorpius and Hugo in tow. James greeted her with a wide grin, showing off his brand new broomstick. He had Albus, Lily, Hugo and Scorpius all staring in awe.

"Slytherin has no chance with me on this," he said to Scorpius proudly. "It will be payback for last year," he added.

Rose snorted. She liked James. In fact, she loved James (she got along better with him than anyone else), but he wasn't as good at Quidditch as he thought he was – even if he did have the fastest broom in the world.

"I can't believe they bought it for you!" Hugo exclaimed, edging closer. "You don't think I could have your old one, do you?"

James shrugged. "You can have it if you want, but let me tell you, the one you have now is better than that piece of junk." He waved airily in the direction of a cupboard. Rose guessed that was where he kept his old broom.

She sighed heavily. _Boys and Quidditch_, she thought sourly. "Are you going to ride it?" she asked, trying to hide her frustration.

James looked at her, a slightly shocked expression on his face. She never spoke like that to him. "Maybe later," was all he said.

There was a loud bang from somewhere downstairs and a screech of laughter. It appeared one of George's firecrackers had finally run out of steam.

Rose sighed again. "Let's go," she said to Scorpius. "I'll show you the house." She didn't give him time to respond before taking his hand and dragging him from James' bedroom.

They went up another flight of stairs where there were more rooms. A strange sound came from one on the left and Rose was curious to find out what it was. She opened the door cautiously and was greeted by a cloud of dust and a musty smell. No one had been in there for years.

"It's... nice," Scorpius said, though she saw him screw up his nose in distaste. All that was in there was a rickety old bed and a dusty chest of draws. It was probably far from what he was used to.

_But no one will think to look for us in here_, she thought cheerfully. She shut the door and turned the lock before facing Scorpius. He took a step back from her, making a point.

"Rose," he began uncertainly. "Can we please not go through this again?"

Rose looked at him, a fury building up inside her. He wasn't like this at Hogwarts. He would be the one to initiate kisses, he would be the one to seek her out in the corridors so they could walk to their next class together. It was always him.

A strange longing for those days filled her. She had never missed her school so much before, but she had also never felt so alone at home before. Here she was, in a house surrounded by her family, yet no one understood her anymore. It was like no one cared.

"Why not?"she asked icily. Even he didn't seem to care as much as he used to. It hurt.

"I've already told you," Scorpius said, shaking his head. "Not when your parents and your grandparents and your uncles and aunts and cousins are not that far away. Not here."

"It doesn't concern you at school," she mumbled. "You don't love me anymore, do you?"

"Of course I do!" Scorpius replied a little too quickly for her liking. "You know I do."

"You don't," she argued. "Not like you used to."

There was a moment's silence, before Scorpius nodded, appearing defeated. "You're right. I don't."

His words tore at Rose's heart strings. First it was her dad and now it was her boyfriend. Who was next? Her mother?

"I love you more, Rose. More than I ever have before. But... I don't _like_ you at the moment."

Rose's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're cruel, Rose. The things you have said to your dad, your mum, your brother... you're horrible to them. They don't deserve that; I'd kill to have a family like yours and parents like yours and you just take advantage of their love." Scorpius looked relieved; like he had wanted to say that for a while, but couldn't.

"I'm only mean to them, because they're mean to me," Rose argued. She wasn't going to let Scorpius win. She was right – she knew she was.

Scorpius shook his head, but he knew better than to say anything. Instead, he sat himself down on the old bed. Another cloud of dust lifted due to his weight.

Rose sat beside him, neither of them speaking for some time. Scorpius's words were replaying over and over in her mind. He loved her, but he didn't like her. Was that even possible? "So you do love me, then?" she asked quietly after what felt like forever.

Scorpius nodded. "Of course I do. Even if your temper does match the colour of your hair sometimes," he teased.

Rose smiled as Scorpius's lips met hers. Her heart fluttered. His hands found her face and he looked her squarely in the eye.

"If we do this... right now... you're paying my funeral costs, okay?"

Rose nodded through more kisses. No one was going to catch them. They'd look in the attic before they looked in here. This was what she wanted. She had wanted it for so long, but it had just never happened.

He was with the only person who truly loved her.

To Rose's disappointment, though, they hadn't gotten very far at all when they heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. Moments later, the door flung open. She might as well have been carrying some deadly disease, Scorpius moved away from her that fast.

They had both been thinking it was her dad, but it wasn't. It was perhaps worse; it was Harry.

No one said anything for a very long time. Scorpius shifted uncomfortably by the wall – where he seemed to think was the safest spot – while Harry stared from one to the other, not sure what to say.

Rose glared at him. "We're busy," she said coldly, straightening her t-shirt.

"I saw more than I needed to, to realise that," Harry replied stiffly. Rose couldn't work out if he was angry, or shocked. He seemed to be a little bit of both.

There was another uncomfortable silence, before Harry cleared his throat. "I... I suggest the two of you come back downstairs and... er... lunch is ready."

Rose remained seated on the bed, her arms folded and her eyes piercing into her uncle's. "How did you know we were in here?" she demanded. She was sure no one had entered this room for years. How did he find them so quickly?

"I know my house," Harry answered. "I know when a door that hasn't been opened since I moved in has been disturbed. Now please go downstairs and... try not to cause any disruptions."

Scorpius made for the door, not looking Harry in the eye, but Rose wasn't going to give in so easily. She wasn't going to let people tell her what to do.

"I didn't even want to come today," she said. "But I was forced to."

"I'll see you down stairs," Scorpius mumbled. He couldn't have left fast enough.

"Don't you dare mention this to anyone," Rose called after him. There was no reply, but she knew he wouldn't say anything. He wouldn't dare breathe a word when he thought her dad was capable of hexing him into oblivion.

She turned back to her uncle, who was now watching her with disapproval. "What?" she demanded.

"I'm just... surprised," Harry replied. "This isn't like you at all, Rose. Your parents are very concerned for you, you know."

Rose scoffed. "They don't care what I do. As long as I don't go around snogging anyone with the name Malfoy, then dad is happy."

"There's more to it and you know it, Rose! They're worried for you – they love you and just want to understand why you're behaving like this."

Rose didn't say anything – she didn't know what to say. All she wanted was for her dad to like Scorpius... for her dad to like her. "I suppose you're going to have a go at me for destroying those plants, too, are you?" she asked softly.

Harry shook his head. "That has nothing to do with me," he said. "I just don't like seeing you do what you're doing. If you keep travelling down this path, then you might make a turn where you can't find your way back. Think about it."

Rose tried to hide the tears that had formed in her eyes. She wasn't sure if they were from anger or Harry's words had struck a nerve. Maybe they were a little bit of both.

She looked at her uncle. "If my dad would just stay the hell out of my life and stop treating me like I'm five years old, then maybe I would stop this. He's the one you should be lecturing, not me. He interferes too much in everyone else's business. I love Scorpius. He can either accept that, or stay away from me!"

She ran from the room, tears falling down her face. She didn't even bother to stop and acknowledge James, who asked her what was wrong. Having Scorpius stay with her had been the worst idea ever. It was never going to work. She had known that, yet she had still insisted upon it.

She felt so stupid.

OOO

An uncomfortable atmosphere filled the kitchen as they all gathered around the table for James' birthday lunch. Hermione could feel it. Rose sat at one end, her face streaked with dried up tears, while Scorpius sat beside her, refusing to look at anything but his plate.

Even Harry had returned from searching for them with a slightly disturbed expression. What had happened?

"Uh, well, dig in," Ginny said, uncomfortably. Hermione guessed she also felt the tension that had been brought by Scorpius's presence.

Like Ron, George hadn't taken well to a Malfoy being in the same vicinity as him, sharing their food. From the moment Scorpius had entered the kitchen – without Rose – George hadn't stopped glaring.

It must have been a Weasley thing; one Hermione didn't understand. Except, Ginny seemed okay about it. Well, she seemed to have accepted it. Maybe it was just a guy thing.

Hugo was the first to break the tension by picking up his plate and piling a stack of meat onto it. Soon, everyone had followed. Everyone except Rose.

She sat with her elbow on the table and her chin resting in her hand, her mind somewhere far away. Hermione watched her. What was going on with Rose? Why was her daughter so sad? She didn't like seeing Rose like that.

"Earth to Rose. Are you listening to me?" James waved a hand in front of Rose's face, snapping her out of her daydream. Her eyes watched her cousin blankly.

"What?" she asked, dazed.

"I asked where the hell did you and Scorpius disappear to after you left us," James repeated. "And what caused you to run out of the room in tears?" he added.

As Rose went slightly red – along with Scorpius – Hermione felt Ron tense beside her. She shot him a warning look.

"Nothing," Rose answered, her eyes flickering onto Ron for not even a second. It was if she was expecting – maybe even hoping for – him to react. But thankfully, he didn't say anything. "It was nothing. I'm okay."

James might have been convinced, but Hermione wasn't. She knew Rose too well.

Everyone returned to their food. Ron still looked slightly agitated, but he controlled his temper. From then on, Rose joined in conversations with James and Lily and then Scorpius. She pointedly refused to look in the direction of her parents and went rather quiet when Harry came near her.

Hermione gave him a quizzical look, but he shook his head. "Later," he mouthed to her.

She was then distracted by a clattering of expensive china. Hugo had dropped his plate, swearing loudly.

"Young man! I hope to never hear language like that from your mouth again," Molly scolded before Hermione had the chance. She then waved her wand and repaired the plate.

Hugo scowled, shooting his grandmother a dirty look. "You never tell anyone else off," he muttered under his breath. Only Hermione heard him.

"That's because no one else knows as many words as you do," Hermione told him, just as quietly.

He smiled at her, which she returned.

As soon as Rose was finished eating, she left the table, vanishing from the kitchen. No one but Hermione, Ron, Harry and Scorpius noticed. The young Malfoy turned to her with a concerned – and perhaps guilty – expression.

"I'll go," she said, standing up. She made her way through the large house, finding her daughter in the narrow hallway, staring at the line of photo frames that were hanging there. It was completely different to how Hermione remembered it from when Sirius had lived there. Hardly anything remained the same.

"What's the matter, Rosie?" she asked quietly, coming to stand beside her. "What happened?"

Rose didn't avert her eyes from a photo of James and Albus playing Quidditch. They were waving down at them with smiles on their faces. It looked like it could have been taken two years ago.

"You mean Uncle Harry hasn't said anything to you?" Rose asked. She didn't speak with the same venom that she spoke to Ron with. She was sad, not angry.

"He hasn't breathed a word," Hermione answered. "What happened?"

"He... me and Scorpius... we were going to do... _stuff_. He found us. Scorpius is really embarrassed now. He can barely look at me."

Hermione wasn't quite sure what she was talking about. "I don't quite understand what you mean," she said.

Rose finally turned to her. "We were alone in a room together. Uncle Harry found us."

Hermione inhaled sharply, not sure what to say to that. She had seen it coming – she had expected it to happen eventually – but it still made her feel uncomfortable. "Okay," she eventually said, unsure of what else to say. "But nothing did happen, right?" She didn't fancy having to tell Ron that and she suspected that was why Harry hadn't said anything yet, either.

Rose shook her head. She didn't seem happy about that fact.

"I'm glad, Rose. This is not the time or place for that kind of thing. You're sixteen and you still have plenty of time for that. You... you have to be sure."

Rose scowled. "I am sure, I love Scorpius, but I don't think he loves me enough to want to be with me."

Hermione wasn't really sure what to say to that. "He does, Rose. He's just afraid... whatever you do, don't tell your dad," she then added.

"I wasn't planning on it," Rose said angrily.

"So, everything's okay then?" Hermione questioned.

Rose nodded. "Yes. Though, this isn't really the holiday I had planned for us. Dad's made sure of that."

Hermione pulled her daughter close to her, wrapping her arms around Rose. She missed her little girl as much as Ron did, but unlike him, she accepted that she was growing up. "He just wants you to forgive him," she said, kissing to top of her head. "He hates this as much as you do."

"Then why won't he apologise?" Rose demanded. Hermione could hear in her voice the strain; the sadness her daughter felt. She missed Ron as much as he missed her.

"Why won't _you_ apologise?" Hermione asked.

"Because I've done nothing wrong. He's the one making everything worse. If he wants to apologise, then I will forgive him. But only then." She said it so plainly that Hermione realised she wasn't going to change her mind. Rose really believed she was in the right.

* * *

_**Hello. Wow, it's been a while since I've updated, I know. I've had this chapter written for AGES, but it has been with my beta for three months or so and I rarely heard from him, so then I found another beta for this chapter and then my old beta replied. It was all a bit confusing, but finally, here is a new chapter! I want to thank Pam (cherryredxx) for beta-ing this chapter for me and I hope you like it. Thanks so much for all your lovely reviews. I'd love to hear what you think.**_


	8. Things Will Never Be The Same

**Things Will Never Be The Same**

"James really took advantage of his new found freedom of being seventeen, didn't he?" Ron asked hopefully to a silent car. No one had said a word since leaving Grimmauld Place and it made him feel uncomfortable. They seemed to know something that he didn't.

Hugo had a smirk on his face which made Ron suspicious of what he was up to, Scorpius kept glancing at him as if Ron would murder him in his sleep and Rose just looked plain sad. Something had gone down at James's birthday party and it seemed as if he was the only one who didn't know what that was.

Even Hemione seemed to be lost in thought. She nodded at him, letting him know she had heard and then returned to her subtle glancing at Rose.

"Alright!" Ron exclaimed, becoming increasingly frustrated with not knowing anything. "What happened today? What aren't you telling me?"

No one said anything. No one even acknowledged he had spoken. He was grateful Harry and Ginny didn't live _that_ far away by car. Hermione would probably tell him when they got home.

It didn't stop the one hour trip from feeling like two, though. Ron fiddled with the car's radio, trying to get the stupid Muggle invention to work. Hermione became frustrated with him and fixed it herself, settling on some wordless music.

Her look told Ron not to try and change it.

It was dark by the time they got home. As soon as they pulled into the driveway, Rose climbed out of the car and let herself into the house. Scorpius followed her sulkily. Ron had to stop himself from pulling the young Malfoy aside and asking him what he had done. If one thing had gotten through to him these past few days, it was to not make Rose angrier than she already was. That would only put more distance between them and he didn't want that.

"What happened?" he asked Hermione as soon as the kids had disappeared.

She sighed. "What makes you think I know?" she asked.

"Because you know everything," he told her. "What happened?"

Hermione shook her head. "You don't want to know," she said. "You really don't."

That didn't make Ron feel any better. Every possible scenario was going through his head. Grimmauld Place was a big house. Anything could have happened.

"What did Scorpius do?" He asked the question he had wanted to ask since leaving Harry and Ginny's. Ever since lunch, Rose had been avoiding Scorpius. It was what he had been worried about. There was no such thing as a decent Malfoy.

"Scorpius didn't do anything that Rose didn't ask him to do," Hermione replied. "Let's leave it at that." And she did.

Ron made for the stairs, fuming. Hermione's hint had been enough. First he'd have words with Scorpius and then he'd talk to Rose. _Sixteen_. She was only sixteen. She may have considered herself a teenager, but to him, she was still a baby. He just wanted the old Rose back; the one before Scorpius. He missed her.

"Don't go near them!" Hermione's voice called from the living room.

Ron ignored her, making his way up the stairs. This time, he didn't care what she thought. This was something she would never understand. It wasn't the fact that it was Scorpius, it was the fact that Rose was _his_ daughter. It wouldn't matter if she was with Scorpius Malfoy or any other boy.

The fact that she was his daughter was all that mattered. No boy was good enough for her.

Thankfully when he found the two of them, they were in no form of embrace, but they didn't look upset with each other, either. They were smiling. _Scorpius_ was making her smile; he was making her laugh – something Ron had been unable to achieve for some years now.

It made him feel sad. What had happened to his little girl?

_She's growing up_. Hermione's voice echoed in his head. That realisation left a heavy feeling in his heart. Didn't he want Rosie to be happy? And Scorpius made her happy. He should have been glad. But he wasn't and that was never going to change.

Rose stopped mid sentence when she saw him standing there. Her eyes bore into him, fury returning to her face. "We're busy," she said coldly.

"I want to talk to Scorpius."

Scorpius visibly paled, his eyes focusing on anything but him. It gave Ron some kind of satisfaction to know that Rose's boyfriend was _afraid_ of him.

"Why?" Rose demanded.

"Rosie... please?" Ron asked gently. He wasn't going to get angry with her; that tactic hadn't worked.

Rose was about to argue again, but Scorpius placed a hand on her arm. "It's okay," he said. Ron noticed he didn't look too happy about it. If it was possible, he went even whiter.

Rose huffed, but got up from her bed and left the room – but not without one last cold stare at Ron. "Why am _I_ being kicked out of _my_ room?"But she left before he had the chance to answer.

When she was gone, Scorpius got to his feet and faced Ron. "Er... yes?" he asked, sounding nervous.

_Good,_ Ron thought. He had to stop himself from grinning. "So I heard a story," he started, instead. "About something that happened at the birthday party."

Scorpius shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing _happened_," he said. "We were – er – interrupted before it could."

Ron clenched his fists. He didn't care whether it happened or not, the point was, it would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted. "Not even in your – or our – house!" Ron replied furiously.

"It was Rose's idea," Scorpius replied bluntly.

His sudden lack of fear in that statement angered Ron even more. "As much as I would love to, I can't stop you from being with her, _Scorpius _– " it was the first time he had called him by his name. It felt rather strange, " – but the moment you do anything to her – anything at all – you will have me to deal with. And that means if you are the cause of a single tear, I'll be sending you straight home. Got it?"

"Rose has cried a lot since I've been here and I don't think _I'm_ the one who's caused that."

Ron's temper rose. He gritted his teeth, trying his best to keep his emotions at bay. He didn't like being talked to like that. Especially by a kid – no, a _Malfoy_.

Scorpius seemed to notice. "Listen," he said quickly, clearly not wanting to start a fight. "Ever since I've known her, she's always spoken about you like you are the greatest person on this earth. She won't admit it, but everything she is doing is to get your attention. Maybe you're too angry at my existence to notice, but she misses you. She just wants things to go back to the way they were. Everyone can see it. I thought coming here was going to be the best time of my life – because believe it or not, I actually do care about Rose – but the truth is, it's been awful. She's miserable, because for some reason, she thinks you hate her. She thinks you've given up on her, or something. I know you won't listen to me, but please just let her know you don't hate her. Because I hate seeing her upset. I love her."

By the time Scorpius finished his little speech, Ron was fuming. Hearing him say he _loved_ Rose was something he wasn't prepared for. Scorpius didn't love Rose. He may have cared about her, but he didn't love her. He couldn't love her as much as Ron loved her. It wasn't possible.

"Just don't hurt her," was his only response. He had nothing else to say.

"I could say the same to you." Scorpius seemed to have lost any fear he might have felt at the beginning of this conversation. His eyes burnt into him; warning him.

Ron didn't say anything. He left the room, slightly confused as to what had just happened. He hadn't said half the things he had wanted to say, yet he didn't find them necessary anymore.

He knew he couldn't change Rose's mind, but he had been half hoping he would be able to change Scorpius's. He now realised that wasn't going to happen either. The pair of them had an infatuation with each other; one he didn't have any control over.

Rose met him half way down the hall. "What happened?" she asked. Ron noticed some of the venom from her voice had disappeared. She seemed slightly... _worried_ if anything. Did she actually believe he would _hurt_ Scorpius? Did she honestly think he would do something like that?

"We just talked," he told her.

"About?"

"Stuff. It's between us."

Rose shrugged, returning to her indifferent manner. "He'll tell me anyway."

Ron had no doubt that was true. They told each other everything. "Well... that's his choice. But I'd like to talk to you as well, Rosie. We haven't spoken in so long."

Her expression softened again. "What would you like to talk about?" she asked. It seemed she too was desperate to talk. Was there something she wanted to tell him but she wasn't sure how to? They were practically identical in that way; sometimes they were unable to express their feelings like they wanted to.

Ron wanted desperately to tell her she meant the world to him – he'd do anything for her – but he knew she wouldn't believe it. Not after everything that had happened.

"Anything you want to talk about." Ron had had plans to talk to her about what had happened at James' birthday, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He just wanted to spend time with her; he wanted them to talk like they used to. "Er... how's school going?" That didn't feel right at all. They should have been talking about more serious things – things that meant something to both of them.

Rose shrugged. "It's fine. At least now I know I can do the subjects I chose."

"I never got a chance to congratulate you properly for your exams. They were excellent. I'm really proud of you."

Rose nodded. "Thanks." She glanced past him, toward her room. "I'll just go and see Scorpius. Make sure he's okay. He's rather afraid of you, you know." She gave a hint of a smile.

Ron grinned. "I don't think he's _that_ afraid," he told her.

"No, he really is." She made for her room.

"It was good talking to you, Rosie," Ron called after her.

If she responded, he didn't hear it.

_Well, it's better than nothing_, he thought hopefully. At least she didn't yell at him this time. It was a start.

* * *

_**Thanks again for all the favourites, alerts and reviews. It's good to know people are enjoying this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks once again to Pam for beta-ing it. She has opened my eyes to many different things.**_


	9. Nothing Can Stop Us

**Nothing Can Stop Us**

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Hugo grumbled when Rose let herself into his bedroom and plonked down on his bed. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk to my brother," Rose said. "We don't talk much anymore."

"That's because you're too busy with your boyfriend," Hugo argued. He had finally found the courage to get out a quill and parchment and begin writing a letter to Destiny. The last thing he wanted was for his sister to discover what he was doing and tease him for the rest of eternity. The fact that she already knew he liked Destiny was hard enough. She made fun of him quite a bit in the common room when Destiny was around. "Besides, if all you want to talk about is how unfair Dad is being or whatever, I don't want to hear it."

"We have other stuff to talk about!" Rose exclaimed.

"Like what? Quidditch? I know much you love that." He just wanted to write his letter. _Before the holidays ended._

"There're other things to talk about." Rose glanced over at his desk. Hugo moved the parchment away, which was a very bad move. Rose snatched it from him. "Dear... _Destiny_!"

Hugo went bright red. "Give it back!" He scowled.

"Aw, Hugo..." She handed him back the parchment, a mischievous smile on her face. "I'm proud of you. It only took you three years."

Hugo scrunched the parchment into a ball, muttering under his breath. "Either say what you want to say, or leave," he said.

"Dad talked to Scorpius," Rose stated.

Hugo sighed. He knew there had been more to it than just a friendly chat. "So?"

"So, Scor won't tell me what he said. I'm worried. What if he told him about... you know... what happened at James' birthday?"

Hugo stared blankly at his sister. He thought she was the smart one. "Dad has been just waiting for a reason to kick Scorpius out of the house. Do you really think he'd tell him?"

"I don't know. He might have. Out of fear."

Hugo shook his head. "No way."

"Well Mum probably told him, then. I bet he knows. Why else would he all of a sudden want to talk to my boyfriend?"

"As I said, he's just waiting for a reason to send him home."

"I don't want him to know. I don't want Dad knowing what I did. Or almost did. It was bad enough having Uncle _Harry_ catch us."

The conversation was turning into something Hugo really didn't want to talk about. After all, he wasn't even fourteen yet. "Well, the solution for that is to not do it in the first place," he told her. "Besides, aren't you happy? You got his attention. Isn't that what you wanted? Dad all of a sudden showed me just the tiniest little bit of interest and Rosie can't take it. You had to go and do something that brought his attention right back to you."

Rose's cheeks burned red with fury. Hugo saw her hand instinctively move to her pocket where her wand was. Rose had never been one to talk things through. She had always just acted on her emotions. That was probably why she and their dad weren't on speaking terms.

"He's giving me _too much_ attention!" Rose exclaimed. "I wish he'd leave me alone!"

"No, he's giving _Scorpius_ too much attention. You think he's forgotten about you. You don't like it. We all know you, Rose."

This time her wand did come out and Hugo ducked out of the way just in time as a spell zoomed past him. It shattered the window.

"Why do you have to be so mean!?" she screeched. "Why can't you show just the tiniest bit of sympathy? Understanding?" She pointed her wand at him and Hugo felt cornered. He couldn't move anywhere. A small part of him was terrified at what she actually might do. "I hate you!"

"I'm used to being ignored!" Hugo cried back. "I'm used to it. Everyone ignores me around here. Everyone! That's why I don't care. Because I'm used to it. It's always about you. You're Rosie, the smart and talented daughter. I'm just plain old Hugo – the son who will never be as smart as Perfect Rose."

He may have been mistaken, but Rose's hand slackened slightly. But an invisible shield was all of a sudden between them, their mother standing at the door.

"Does someone care to explain to me, _what_ is going on here?" she demanded. She was angry. Hugo rarely saw her like that. Not at him.

Rose tried to stuff her wand back into her pocket, out of sight.

"It's a bit late for that now, Rosie," Hugo said unkindly. She rounded on him, but the shield stopped her from reaching him.

"Rose!" Hermione exclaimed. Scorpius appeared beside her. "Do you want the Ministry to come here? Do you want them to give you a warning? Expel you for the use of underage magic?"

"I don't care!" Rose cried. "Hogwarts is stupid. I hate that place. I don't want to go back." She made to leave, but Hermione wouldn't let her past the door.

"Tell me why you attacked your brother," she demanded.

"Because he's an idiot and doesn't care about anything," Rose replied icily.

"No, Rose, _you_ don't care about anything and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of your bad temper, your constant fighting with anyone who gets in your way. You're rude to everyone these days and I've had enough. We let you have a guest here, but I'm starting to rethink that decision."

Scorpius shifted uncomfortably beside her.

"No, _you_ let me. Dad didn't. He was against it. He doesn't want me to be happy. He hates me."

"If that's what you think, Rose, then you don't know your dad as well as I thought you did. Now, go to your room, please and don't come out until you've cooled down."

"Well why else would he keep trying to get rid of my boyfriend?" Rose demanded.

Hugo watched as Rose's eyes burned into their mum's. Somehow, he suspected Rose knew the answer. She just wanted to hear it; she wanted to be sure.

"Because he loves you so much that he can't bear the thought of letting you grow up. Now, go to your room, Rose. Please don't come out until your temper has subsided. We don't deserve to be the victims of your bad mood."

"What, you're going to lock me in?" Rose cried.

"That's exactly what I will do if you don't listen to me!"

Hugo couldn't remember the last time he had seen his mum so angry.

Rose stormed from the room, her bedroom door slamming shut down the hallway. No one spoke for a very long time and Hugo had to suppress a grin that he felt edging his mouth. That would just land him in trouble.

Scorpius appeared to be in shock. He was an only child; he probably never got into trouble.

_I wish_ I _was an only child_, Hugo thought.

"I'm so sorry you had to witness that, Scorpius," Hermione said after a pause.

"It's okay," Scorpius mumbled. "Er, someone needed to tell her. I'll just pack my stuff and send an owl to Mum and Dad."

"Don't do that!" Hugo exclaimed. "If anyone should leave, it's her. I'll gladly swap my sister to have you as a brother any day."

"Hugo..." It was a warning to not continue.

"No, I'll go. It's okay," Scorpius argued.

"Scorpius, I'd like you to stay. Your parents are away and there is no point interrupting their holiday due to my daughter's bad behaviour. We'd gladly have you stay for the remainder of the two weeks."

Hugo thought _we_ was a bit of a stretch if she was referring to his dad, but he kept his mouth shut. There was no point causing any more trouble than necessary.

"Um, thanks." It seemed Scorpius only accepted the offer to be polite. He really didn't want to stay.

"Just forget about Rose," Hugo said. "We can have fun without her. Now we can play Quidditch!"

Scorpius grinned at him. "Sounds good."

"I'll get my broom." Hugo made for the door, but his mum stopped him.

"I'd like to talk to you, too, Hugo," she said.

"But I didn't do anything. She attacked me!"

"It's not about that. It will only take a few moments."

"I'll get your broom," Scorpius offered. "I'll meet you outside."

"Okay," Hugo grumbled, sitting back down on his bed. He looked at his mum questioningly. "What?"

"It's about what you told Rose."

"What part? The part that where I said she was a selfish bitch? Or that she was complaining too much? Because I won't take it back. It's true. I meant it."

Hermione looked set to scold him for talking about Rose like that, but seemed to decide against it. She shook her head."No, the part where you said that we care about Rose more than you."

"Oh." Hugo's face burned red. Out of all the parts his mum had to hear, it had to be _that_ part. "I was just saying that so she would leave me alone," he lied. "In case you haven't realised, she likes it when people praise her."

"Do you really think that, Hugo?" Hermione hadn't listened to a word he had just said. Or she didn't believe him.

"No." He said it in the most unconvincing manner, he didn't even believe it. His mum saw straight through him.

"Why would you think that, Hugo? Why do you think Rose is more important to us than you?"

"I don't," Hugo persisted. "It's just... when you're talking to me sometimes and then Rose walks into the room, it's like I don't exist anymore. Especially these last few days. I've just been forgotten."

His mum looked hurt by his words. That was the last thing he had wanted to do. That was why he hadn't said anything in the first place. "Hugo..." She didn't finish. She didn't seem to be able to find the words she wanted to say.

"It's okay," he assured her. "I've grown used to it. I've had almost fourteen years to get used to it."

"Not, it's not okay, Hugo! You shouldn't be feeling like that. I'm sorry..." She looked at him. "After Scorpius goes back home, we should just do something. Without Rose."

Hugo shrugged. "She won't let that happen, but I look forward to it until she finds a way to make sure she's included."

"I'll make it happen, Hugo. I promise you." Her arms were around him. Despite being alone, he felt himself going slightly red. This was what she insisted on doing every time she said goodbye at King's Cross. It was rather embarrassing. But considering they were alone, he allowed her to hug him.

He had trouble admitting it – even to himself – but he _liked_ it. Just this once.

When his mum was done hugging him, she looked at him, a sad expression on her face. "You are just as important to us," she told him, sounding sincere. "You always have been and always will be. We love you very, very much."

Hugo nodded. "Remind Dad of that, okay?" He'd said it before he had realised.

Hermione shook her head. "He doesn't need reminding. He loves you. You just give us less reason to be concerned."

"So, you're saying, if I started dating a Malfoy as well, Dad would notice me more?" He grinned.

"He wouldn't be happy with you. But it wouldn't mean he would notice you more, seeing as you're on his mind all the time anyway." She kissed his cheek and that where he had to draw the line. He was _thirtee_n!

"I'll leave you to it then," Hermione said, getting his hint.

"Thanks, Mum," Hugo said to her.

She smiled at him. "Any time, Hugo." And with that, she left. Probably to go and tell his dad what had just happened.

OOO

"What do you mean, you're leaving?" Scorpius demanded as he watched Rose throw her clothes into a small suitcase. "You can't just leave!" He chucked the broom he had been using to play Quidditch with Hugo aside.

"I'm clearly not wanted here," Rose answered. "By anyone. My dad wants you out of the house, my mum is sick of me and my brother thinks I'm too selfish to exist anymore. What's the point in staying?"

"_I_ want you here, Rose."

She looked at him, her eyes burning with tears. He had no explanation for why he liked it when she was angry like that. "You don't even live here," she replied with conviction. "I'll stay with you?"

He shook her head. "No, you have to stay here." He tried standing between her and her bag, but she pushed him away. There was no point trying to stop her from doing something when she had made up her mind. In the days he had spent here, he had realised it was in her genes.

"See, you don't want to be with me," Rose reasoned. "No one wants me."

And it was in that moment that Scorpius realised that maybe – just maybe – there was more to this than her dad simply not approving of their relationship, or her annoying brother. He was no psycholo – whatever that Muggle word was – but he knew Rose.

"People do want you, Rose. They just don't want to be around you at the moment. Someone had to pull you into line and I'm glad your mum did it. She didn't want you to leave, though... don't leave," he begged her. "What am I supposed to do?"

"This isn't about you!" Rose cried. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks. He went to hold her – comfort her – but she pulled away. "This is about me. I can't be here anymore. If my dad understood, then things would be different. But he doesn't and... he _needs_ to understand. Go home, or stay here. I just can't be here anymore."

"Where are you going?" he asked her. "I'll come with you."

She shook her head. "I'm not telling you because I know you will tell my parents and I don't want that. Listen," she looked at him through glistening eyes. "I'm only taking a break. I'll... I'll come home eventually. Scor, I don't deserve you. Not right now. I haven't been the best girlfriend in the world. I haven't been a good friend. I get that, you know. I really do."

"And I get it too, Rose. You're angry, you're upset, you're hurt. That's no reason to leave."

Rose zipped up her bag. "I'm sorry. I have to leave." She threw open her door. Scorpius followed her, trying to keep up as she took two steps at a time down the staircase. He followed her into the living room and watched as she picked up some Floo Powder.

"Rosie, what are you doing?" It was her mother.

Rose looked at her with something that resembled loathing. "I'm leaving," she said.

"Leaving? Rosie, where are you going?" It was her dad this time. He seemed shocked; like he hadn't seen it coming.

"Somewhere far away from you," Rose spat. "I can't be around you anymore. Any of you."

"Rose, please," Hermione tried to reason. "Please let us talk about this."

"I'm done with talking."

"You haven't even tried."

"What did you do to her?" Ron rounded on Scorpius, looking angry. No, he was furious. Of course he would automatically blame someone other than himself. It was never his fault that he had upset his daughter.

"He did nothing!" Rose cried. "I was all you, Dad. Everything!" She looked at him, her eyes leaking tears and then she said something that Scorpius _never_ thought he would hear from her mouth. "I hate you."

"Rose, you don't mean that!" Hermione exclaimed.

But there was no point. Her words had already done their damage. They had stung. Scorpius could see it in her dad's eyes. He watched her with a blank expression. He didn't say anything.

"I do mean it!" Rose cried.

"Rose, just stay," Scorpius begged, grabbing her arm before she could step into the fireplace. She shook him off.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" She pushed him away.

"I hate seeing you upset. No, Rose, don't go." He tried pulling her away, but she was too quick. Before anyone could do anything, she was gone.

Rose was gone.

* * *

_**I thank you once again for your fantastic reviews and favourites and alerts. And Pam for beta-ing again. This is kind of the beginning of the resolution in a way. Rose will sort some of her problems out, I swear. She just needs to reminded of how special she is :) Your reviews are very much appreciated.**_


	10. To Forgive, But Not Forget

**To Forgive, But Not Forget**

What had just happened? Had Rose really just left? It had all happened so fast that Hermione had trouble processing it. Scorpius had begged Rose to stay, but she hadn't listened to him. And if she hadn't listened to Scorpius – her boyfriend – what chance did Hermione have as her mother?

The only one who could have convinced her was Ron and he had said nothing. He had been too hurt by her words to do anything.

_I hate you_.

Hermione had been the victim of those words before, but never Ron. Not from Rose. It hurt – she knew how much it hurt. She could see it in his eyes. That had struck a chord; a painful one.

"She didn't mean it," she said to him quietly.

Ron gave no indication that he had heard her. Instead, he turned to Scorpius. "This is all your fault," he said furiously. "She's gone because of you."

"No she's not, Ron," Hermione said. "There is one person to blame for this and that is Rose. She made that decision herself."

Ron still wasn't listening. "Bring her home!" he demanded of Scorpius.

"No, _you_ bring her home!" Hermione countered. She knew that deep down he was blaming himself. After all, Rose hadn't told Scorpius she hated him. "You know where she's gone. Go and talk to her. It's you she needs. Not us."

Ron sighed and stepped into the fireplace looking grim. Hermione knew he was scared – she could see it in his eyes. He was terrified of seeing the daughter that he loved so much.

_What if she says it again?_ It was the question his eyes asked as he stared at her with worry. He needed no words for her to understand.

She shook her head, telling him Rose wouldn't. If she knew Rose – and she did despite her uncharacteristic behaviour – she would be regretting what had been said. After all, what Rose wanted more than anything was to have her dad back.

Ron disappeared. He would find her, she knew he would.

"I wish I knew where she had gone," Scorpius said quietly, staring at the now empty fireplace. His eyes looked blank – he, too, had been hurt by Rose. "I'd tell you, I swear I would."

Hermione shook her head, telling him not to worry. "She's gone to her uncle's," she answered. "Ron knows that."

OOO

Rose clamoured clumsily out of her Uncle George's fireplace, feeling the soot mixing with her tears. She didn't care. She just had to be somewhere other than home.

The kitchen was empty when she first stepped out, but she must have made a lot of noise because George entered a few moments later, his wand out. As soon as he realised who it was, he stashed it away.

"Rosie, what are you doing here?" he questioned. He looked at his watch. "Forgive me if you were supposed to be coming and I forgot. It's been a busy, tantrum-filled day."

Rose shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. "No, I just... I can't go home!"

George hesitated, clearly wanting to say something, but seemed to decide against it. Instead, he put an arm across her shoulders and led her to the table. "Let's sit down and you can tell me all about it."

Rose swallowed and then nodded. Her uncle George was always the one she turned to when she couldn't talk to her parents. No, her dad. And she definitely couldn't talk to him right now. He probably wouldn't want to listen to her, even if she tried.

"I didn't mean to," she cried. "I just said it. I don't know why. I didn't mean it. And I can't go home. They won't want me there. Nobody wants me there. I don't know why I said it. I just did. It just came out. I was angry. He doesn't care. Nobody cares. He's given up on me. I've been so horrible to him and he's finally given up." She knew her words were scrambled; she knew she wasn't making sense, but she had to get it out. It had only been going on for a few days, but it felt like a lifetime. It felt like forever since she had been happy.

George squeezed her shoulder. "I assume we're talking about Scorpius Malfoy," he said. "Rosie, if you're not worth his time, then he doesn't deserve you."

Rose sobbed louder. She knew George felt the same way about Scorpius as her dad did, but she had hoped he'd be more understanding. "It's not about him. I've been horrible to him as well, but he... he hasn't given up."

"Well, who are we talking about and what did you say? You'll feel better if you talk about it."

Rose choked back her guilt at the words that had come from her mouth. She didn't want to have to repeat them. She couldn't. Why had she said it? What part of her had made her say such a terrible thing? He'd never forgive her now. Ever.

"I told him... I said I hated him." More tears fell.

"Who? Rosie, come on, talk to me," George encouraged. It was some comfort to know that George was willing to listen to her no matter what. It wouldn't matter how much she cried, or screamed, or yelled at him, he'd hear her out. He always did. Well, ever since she had been seven years old. She had been angry with Hugo because he wouldn't let her play with him and Lily. She had lost control and accidentally turned his hair pink. She had been terrified of getting into trouble, but George had seen it happen and fixed it quickly. As far as she knew, he had never mentioned it to her parents.

Ever since then, she had gone to him to help her with things she couldn't tell her parents. She knew he wouldn't judge her.

"I said it to Dad," she said quietly before burying her face into her hands. "He's given up on me. I know he has. He didn't say anything. He didn't even try and stop me from leaving. Scor did, Mum did, but not Dad. He just stood there. He can't find any more reasons to forgive me. He's stopped loving me."

It had been something playing at the back of her mind for a while now, but she hadn't dared think about it, or admit it. She loved her dad – that never changed – but she also loved Scorpius and her dad didn't. She should have known it was never going to work. Part of her had, but she had still let herself make friends with him and eventually fall in love with him. Now, she was going to have to choose and she didn't know who.

"Rosie," George said fiercely. "Don't you ever let me hear you say that again. Nothing could be further from the truth."

"Then why is he determined to make me unhappy all the time?"

"Well, he's not exactly the most affectionate person in the world, is he? He doesn't know how to tell you that he doesn't want to lose his little girl to some silly boy – especially one whose father he can't stand the sight of. I mean, he tried to get your mother's attention by dating some crazy girl and snogging her twenty-four seven."

"He told you that?" Rose asked curiously, hope growing inside of her.

"No, but everyone who was still at Hogwarts at that time had the misfortune of seeing it. Ginny told me."

"No, not that! I mean about los... losing me?"

"He didn't have to."

Rose's heart sank, the hope she had felt moments ago fading. "Then you don't know that. I've really messed things up. With Dad, Mum... Scorpius. I've lost them all. They'll never forgive me."

"Rose," George said firmly. "You haven't lost any of them. I thought you were the smart one in the family. I can't speak for the Malfoy kid, but I know my brother. He may seem like he doesn't care, or that he's given up, but he hasn't. He'd never give up on you, Rose. Not in a million years. That I can be sure of."

Rose wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "You don't understand. I said I hated him. He'll never – "

George shook his head, silencing her. "Your dad loves you and he will forgive you. I bet he won't even be angry. He'll just want you to go home."

"I can't go home. I thought Scorpius staying there would be the best time of my life. I thought that I could make Dad see that he's not like his dad; he's different. But I just made things ten times worse. It's making everyone unhappy. _I'm_ making everyone unhappy." She paused, realising the time had come to do something she had been trying to put off. She looked at George, knowing she looked a right mess. "I'm going to have to choose, aren't I?"

"No. Neither of them have any right to make you choose. If they both love you – which I know they do – then they will come around. You just have to give it time."

"I've given Dad five years to come around." Rose tried to sound angry, but she couldn't manage it.

George didn't answer and the two of them sat in silence for a very long time. Rose watched the kitchen, taking in everything around her. She loved being at this place. It almost felt like her second home.

Eventually, she spoke. "Can I stay here?" she asked.

"I think you should go home, Rosie," George replied.

"Please," Rose begged. "Just for a few days. I need some space."

George kissed her forehead. "On one condition. You write to your parents and let them know where you are."

"No!" Rose exclaimed. "They'll just tell me to come home. I can't go home."

"Not right now," George replied. "But soon. Otherwise I will."

Rose sighed. She had no choice. "Thanks," she mumbled.

George smiled. "Go upstairs and get some rest before Ange brings the kids home. They'll be all over you before you even realise they're here."

Rose got to her feet, slinging her backpack across her shoulder. "Where are they, anyway?"

"Diagon Alley. Fred's toy broomstick broke – which he broke himself – and he threw a tantrum until Angelina told him she would buy him a new one. Then, of course, Roxie wanted something too and also threw a tantrum."

Rose smiled. That sounded like her cousins.

OOO

Ron Apparated onto George and Angelina's doorstep and let himself in. He was too concerned about finding his daughter to knock.

Their place was located not far from the Burrow and strangely, looked a lot like it as well. Up until three years ago, they had continued to live above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but when Roxanne was been born, they realised that a two bedroom apartment was too small for a family of four. So they had built this place and Ron knew this was where Rose would have gone. Her Uncle George – the fun loving uncle, who even now, didn't care too much for rules. She trusted him.

"I didn't realise Rose would have written to you so fast," George said bluntly when he saw Ron. "Actually, I didn't think it was possible for an owl to get there so fast."

"She didn't," Ron answered, looking around the kitchen as if Rose would be hiding in the oven. "But I know my daughter. I knew she'd be here."

"Do you know how upset she is?" George questioned. "How confused she is right now?"

Ron nodded, shying away from George's reprimanding look. He knew he deserved it. He wasn't going to argue. He just wanted to see his daughter.

"Listen, mate, I know you don't like the fact that she's seeing that Malfoy boy – I don't either – but she thinks she's going to have to choose between the two of you. That's not fair. She cares a lot about him, but she also loves you. I think you're going to have to accept that they're together and get over it."

Ron nodded again. There was nothing he wanted more than to repair the damage he alone had caused. Hermione had told him time and time again to lay off and to not become involved. Why hadn't he listened to her? She had seen the danger; she had seen this moment. But he believed he knew Rose better. He thought he could talk her around. Obviously he had been wrong. He knew that now.

"I have to talk to her," he said. "Tell her I'm sorry for everything."

George laughed, which irritated Ron. He didn't see this as a laughing matter. "She told me what she said to you," he said gently. "She was quite upset about that by the way. But still, _you're_ the one wanting to apologise to _her_." He shook his head, clearly in awe. "You've grown up a lot, Ronnie," he teased.

Ron scowled at the nickname. "It was me who brought her to saying those words," he said. He remembered them clearly. He remembered exactly what Rose had said to him, how she had said it and the tone she had used. She had meant it. Even if she didn't realise it, he knew that some part of her had meant what she had said and somehow, that had woken him up. He didn't want to hear those words again. _Ever again_.

"Mate, you do realise she doesn't actually care whether you approve of Scorpius or not. Not anymore. She came here in tears and distraught because she thinks you've given up on her. She's got it into her head that you don't care about her anymore."

Ron went to argue, but George cut him off, shaking his head. "I know that's not true. I tried talking her around, but she needs to hear it from you. She will probably end up having quite a few boyfriends in her life, but she will only _ever_ have one dad. And without you there, I think she's finally realising that. All she wants is for you to be happy for her. Why couldn't you manage that?"

Ron's ears burned red and finally, he confessed. The words came to him effortlessly – like he had been thinking it all along, but he hadn't. "Because it would mean I would have to share her. You know what it's like. Being younger, we never had anything that was _ours_. It was always second hand from Bill, or Charlie or Percy, or in my case, you and Fred. But Rose and Hugo... they belong to me. They're the only things in my life I know no one else can have. They're _my_ children. I don't want to lose that."

George's face softened as he regarded his brother's words. "You won't lose that. You can never lose that. But you have to let them grow up, or you will lose _them_."

Ron sighed. "I know."

"She's upstairs in the spare room."

Ron left the kitchen and made his way up the spiral staircase and into the narrow hallway. He was halfway down when Rose appeared from the other direction, her eyes red and swollen from crying. When she saw him, she stopped dead in her tracks and refused to look at him.

Ron wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her, but he wasn't sure if she would welcome him. He had a lot of grovelling to do. He wasn't that stupid.

"He promised he wouldn't tell you where I was yet," Rose mumbled, still refusing to look at him.

"He didn't, Rosie," Ron replied. "I knew you would be here."

Rose didn't answer. She stood there, staring uncomfortably at her feet. "How?" she finally asked.

"Because you're my daughter and I know you. I know you trust George more than a lot of other people. I know you go to him when you can't talk to me or your mum. I know you, Rosie. Better than you think."

There was another silence. Rose was clearly debating what to say to him next. Finally, she looked up. "Do you want to talk?" she asked.

Ron nodded. "More than anything." He pointed towards the study. "In there?"

Rose nodded and she followed him into the small room.

It was crowded with books and paperwork from George's shop. Ron cleared two chairs and sat in one of them. Rose sat opposite him. "What do you want to talk about, Rosie?" he asked when he realised she wasn't going to say anything.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I'm sorry about what I said to you. I... I don't hate you. I was just angry with you."

Ron nodded. "I know," he said. "And I'm sorry too. I didn't want to upset you; I was just worried for you. I didn't want you getting hurt."

Rose shook her head. "Scorpius is really nice," she said. "And I know he loves me. If you would just take a few moments to get to know him, you'd see that. I know you and his dad hated each other. I get that, but he doesn't agree with his parents on a lot of things. He's not like them."

"Rose, if Scorpius was the son of someone I liked, I still wouldn't feel comfortable with you being with him. You're my daughter and no one is good enough for you. No boy will ever be good enough for you. But," he continued before Rose could argue. "I realise that you're old enough to make your own decisions. I still wish you were a little girl who needed her parents, but you're not. I know that and I know that I have to accept it. I just want you to come home."

"I can't," Rose said sadly. "Not right now. I need some space."

"If not for me, for your mum. You know she'll want you home."

"I'm sorry," Rose said. "I will come home, just not now. I just want to be on my own for a while."

"What about Scorpius?"

"He wanted to go home anyway. He's mad at me. He'll be okay."

"Please, Rosie. Just come home. We want you home. You mightn't feel like you're important right now, but you are very important to a lot of people. We love you."

Rose winced at his words. It wasn't like her to do that. "Even after I destroyed those plants?" she asked.

Ron shook his head. "They were just plants, Rosie. I'd rather lose them than you. It's forgotten. It doesn't matter."

"No, it does matter. They were just as important to me as they were to you. They were the first bit of magic I ever did. And they were for you. You taught me when you shouldn't have because I begged you to."

Ron grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. "Yes, they were important to me, but at the end of the day, they were just the result of a six year old's magic. You're more important, Rose and I hate the way things have been between us."

"I hate it too," Rose answered. "But I don't want to come home yet. Please just let me stay here for a few days. I'll come home when I'm ready. I promise."

Ron realised she wasn't going to change her mind. She was stubborn – she got that from him. "I'd really love for you to come home, but if it's not what you want, then I guess I have no choice. But please come home as soon as you're ready. We want you home, Rosie. Even Hugo, though I doubt he'd ever admit it."

Rose smiled. "Okay," she said. "Even if it is just to see my stupid brother." She got up from her chair and Ron followed suit. "I'll see you in a few days," she said.

And she threw her arms around him. Ron held her close to him, realising that this was the first time she had been near him in a very long time. Well, the first time she had _willingly_ been near him. He couldn't even remember the last time she had hugged him.

"I love you, Dad," she said.

"I love you too, Rosie," he answered. "Very much. Please make this the only time you ever run away," he added humorously.

Rose hugged him tighter, but she didn't say anything. Ron didn't care. He was just glad he had his daughter back for now. He never wanted to lose her again.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It gave me a lot of grief, so thank you very much to my beta, Pam, for helping me to get it to a place where I am happy with it. Your reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!**_


	11. Love Isn't Enough

**Love Isn't Enough**

_Dear Scorp,_

_There is only one week left before we return. Surely your Weasley friend will come around by then? And it sounds like you are happy where you are even if she isn't around. Please just wait another week. It won't be as bad as you think._

_Love always,_

_Your parents._

Scorpius sighed as he scrunched the letter that had just arrived into a ball and threw it at the wall. He had known that would be the reply. He could have been on his hands and knees begging for them to come and pick him up and they wouldn't. Not when they knew he was safe (which they did, despite not particularly liking the family he was with).

He couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like for Rose if their situations were reversed; if he had been the one to leave her in his house. He was positive her parents would be there in a heartbeat to take her away, whether they were living next door or on the other side of the world.

What was he supposed to do without Rose? Hugo was still there, but... he was just a kid. There wasn't much to do with a thirteen year old. He missed Rose, but he knew she wouldn't be home any time soon.

It had been three days since she had left and despite her dad's best efforts to convince her to come home, she had refused. Sometimes she was too stubborn for her own good. Even he had written to her, but he hadn't gotten a reply. He hadn't expected to. He had just hoped.

The only good thing that had come out of this was that Rose was speaking to her dad again. She just wasn't speaking to anyone else. He tried to stay in Rose's room (which he had moved into after she left) as much as possible, but he sometimes couldn't help over hearing conversations.

Even her mother had gone to Rose's uncle's to try and talk her round, but to no avail. Scorpius was considering going over himself, but he doubted he'd be welcome – by Rose or her uncle.

Why did he have to love such a stubborn, moody person with a fiery temper? Why did he have to care about her so much when she had made it quite clear she didn't want to be around him? He missed the days at Hogwarts when they were together and happy. Even when they did go back, he didn't think things would be the same. How could they be? He didn't even know if they were still together anymore. He didn't even know if she _wanted_ to be with him; or if he wanted to be with her. He didn't know much, really.

He was about to close the window, when he saw another speck in the distance. He stood, watching, hoping. His heart leaped into his mouth when he saw it was Rose's owl. Had she finally replied? What was she going to say?

He stood back and waited for Quinn to make himself comfortable on his perch before taking the letter. His hands shook slightly as he looked down at the envelope. He knew that handwriting anywhere. He loved that handwriting. Everything about Rose was perfect.

With hope, he tore the letter open.

_Scor,_

_I know you've been trying to talk to me and I'm really sorry I haven't been replying to your letters (I really am). But I've just needed some space. I know I've really messed things up with you, my parents, even Hugo, I guess. I'm actually amazed you all still care. _

_But I've had some time to think. Actually, being here with my cousins has made me realise what I'm missing out on. You met them at James' birthday. You know, the little ones? Fred and Roxanne? They're such a close family. Always smiling, always happy (even if they do hold the record for the most tantrums thrown in one day). _

_I miss that and I want to come home now, but I'm not sure if I'm welcome. Hugo's already told me not to bother coming back, but you, Mum and Dad have been begging me. It makes me feel as if I'll be accepted if I come back. Will I? Will you be happy to see me, Scor?_

_You might have heard by now, but Dad and I are okay. We have pretty much sorted everything out that we need to. I apologised for destroying those plants and he said he'd try and be a lot nicer to you. I hope he has been._

He had. Scorpius had seen the effort he had been putting in to be a lot nicer and lot more accepting of him. It was a struggle, but he was glad he was trying.

_And I'm not sure if anyone told you about those plants and why I burnt them. I know you kept asking me, but I couldn't bring myself to actually admit that I had done it. I was six years old and I was desperate to do magic. But you know the laws. The Ministry get all worked up over the smallest amount of underage magic._

_But I begged Dad to show me. I didn't really understand that it could land us both in trouble. I cried and I begged and eventually he gave in and tried to teach me. He shouldn't have. I didn't even have a wand, but I used his and those plants were what happened._

_It was a complete accident. I said a spell and that was what happened. Dad was amazed that I was able to do anything at all at that age, but I think he was impressed. And so was I. The Ministry didn't do anything and we were never going to tell Mum, but she found out anyway. From then on, we cared for what I had created. Together. Until that day when I decided to ruin them. It was what brought us closer together. _

_Everyone in our family knew what they meant (Dad told everyone what I had done at the age of six). That's why Mum was so angry with me. She said Dad was really proud. I regretted it – you know I did – but that is basically why I started acting like I did. Yes, I was angry with him for not accepting us, but I also felt really bad for what I had done. I hated myself for it, so I thought he should, too. _

_I'm sorry for treating you the way I have. I have been the world's worst girlfriend. But I really do love you, Scor and I really hope that you will forgive me. Please don't tell my parents I'll be home in a few hours. I want to surprise them. _

_I hope to see you there as well._

_Love Rose_

Like he had done with his parent's letter, Scorpius scrunched it into a ball and threw it away. For the past three days, he had wanted nothing more than for Rose to come home. He had begged her in his letters. But now that she really was coming back, he was furious with her. She just expected they would all welcome her back with open arms, act as if nothing had happened.

And maybe her parents would. They missed her, of course they would. But he wasn't going to. He was angry with her for leaving him. He wasn't going to forgive her just like that. And he definitely wasn't going to keep this from her parents. He was on relatively good terms with her dad at the moment. He was sure keeping a secret as to when his daughter was coming back would ruin that. He'd be hexed into oblivion.

"Rose?"

Scorpius spun around, not hearing Hugo approach him. Rose's younger brother was staring at the two crumpled letters, a smirk on his face.

"She's coming back, apparently," he said, exasperated.

"Mum and Dad will be pleased," Hugo replied. "But you seem as happy as I am about that news."

"I'm angry with her," Scorpius mumbled. "She expects us all to fall at her feet with relief when she gets back. It's like she thinks she can hurt anyone, say anything to anyone and we'll all just forgive her."

Hugo shrugged. "Well, that's how it's been her whole life. No one can stay angry with Perfect Rose. Surely you would have learnt that by now. When Rose put some Tickling Powder in my cousin, Molly's, clothes, she barely got into trouble. If I had done it, I probably would have been confined to my room for the next month."

"Molly probably deserved it," Scorpius said absently. He looked at Hugo. "You need to value yourself more," he told him. "Your parents think you're amazing. I see the way they look at you. I'd love for my parents to look at me like that."

Hugo went bright red. "Er... thanks," he said.

"It's true." Scorpius threw an arm across his shoulders. "Anyway, so what do you want to do today?"

"Well..." Hugo looked at him uncertainly.

Scorpius wondered if he was going to ask him to play Quidditch again.

"I have these Muggle friends down the street. I'm supposed to be seeing them today. You're welcome to come if you want."

Scorpius hesitated. His parents would be furious. Muggles. Really? Sure, he didn't share his parent's opinions about them, but he still didn't know how to interact with them. Not like Hugo and Rose, whose grandparents were Muggles.

"It's okay," Hugo said quickly, noticing his expression. "I'll only be there for a few hours. Afterwards, we can do something else."

Scorpius shook his head. "No, it's fine, I'll come. Do they – do they know about you?" he asked.

Hugo shrugged. "I think they think I'm a bit strange, but they would never suspect. They're not that bright."

"So no magic?"

Hugo shook his head. "Well, neither of us are seventeen, so Mum and Dad would have the Ministry on their backs anyway, plus they're Muggles."

Scorpius nodded uncertainly. "Okay."

Hugo laughed. "Don't worry, they're okay. They think I go to boarding school somewhere far away. We don't do much, really."

Scorpius nodded again. This would certainly get his mind off Rose.

"I'll meet you downstairs in fifteen minutes," Hugo said.

Before he left Rose's room, Scorpius picked her letter up off the floor and flattened it. He left it on her desk. How he loved that handwriting.

OOO

"You ready?" George entered Rose's room quietly, feeling the atmosphere significantly change. He didn't like the way it felt. Rose was sitting on her bed; her backpack lying on the floor, its contents spilled everywhere. It didn't look like she was packed to leave.

Rose looked up at him and nodded. She seemed uncertain. "Yeah," she said.

George went to sit beside her, throwing an arm across her shoulders. "You'll be fine," he assured her. "They want you home; they miss you. The only ones who don't want you home are Fred and Roxie. They've liked having their big cousin to annoy."

Rose smiled. "I've liked spending time with them," she told him.

"They'll be forever grateful for yesterday," George continued. "Ange or I don't have time to take them places like London, or Diagon Alley. Fred wouldn't stop talking about it all night."

Rose shrugged. "It was nothing," she said. "It was a distraction."

"Well, they loved it," George told her.

Rose smiled again and then got up from the bed. "I'll see you down stairs in ten minutes. There's just some things I have to do."

George followed suit and got up from the bed. He nodded and then left the room. He was half way down the stairs when a pair of tiny arms latched onto his legs. With a smile, he looked down and found Roxanne beaming up at him. "What is it, Roxie?" he asked, continuing to walk down the stairs.

Roxanne giggled with delight. "Where's Rosie?" she asked.

"Packing," George told her. "Remember, she's leaving today."

Roxanne nodded. "I have something for her."

"... what kind of something?" George asked nervously. Unfortunately, his children had inherited his love for pranking others. She was only three, but Roxanne was the worst.

Roxanne giggled again. "Surprise," she said.

George made his way to the kitchen – the room Rose would be leaving from. He pulled his daughter from his leg and sat her on a chair. "You worry me sometimes," he said.

Roxanne climbed off the chair as soon as he put her on it. "I have to go and get it." She ran off again, her small feet making plenty of noise up the stairs.

It didn't take long before she was back, a tiny box in one hand and dragging Rose along with the other. "I have something for you," she said excitedly.

"Er... thanks," Rose said, throwing a nervous, but questioning look at George. He just shrugged.

Roxanne gave her the box, grinning from ear to ear. Rose took it, but she didn't seem to know what to do with it.

"Open it!" Roxanne demanded, folding her arms crossly.

Rose opened the box carefully. George was holding his breath, half expecting a Blast-Ended Skrewt or something of the kind to leap out at his niece. But nothing happened. In fact, nothing was in the box.

"Um... thanks, Roxie," Rose said.

Roxanne snatched the box back from Rose and looked inside. She frowned. "It's gone."

"What was it meant to be?" George asked her, not liking the fact that she said it was gone. It probably meant it was alive.

"A twik wand," Roxanne answered.

"A trick wand?" George laughed. "You gave Rose one of those? Roxie, did you use it at all?"

Roxanne nodded. "Yes."

George took the box out of her hand and felt inside. Sure enough, it was still in there, just invisible. "You know what happens when you use it. I thought you learnt your lesson last time when we spent half an hour trying to stop it from flying away."

Roxanne blushed. "Oops."

George handed the box back to Rose with a smile. "Take it. It will make her happy."

Rose stuffed the box into her overflowing backpack. To help her, George cast an Undetectable Extension Charm. After that, it closed much easier.

"Thanks," she said.

"Anytime, Rosie. Now, are you ready to go home?"

"Yes." This time she said it with more confidence.

Angelina came in with Fred to say goodbye. The five year old threw his arms around his cousin. "Come and visit," he said.

"I will, Freddie, don't worry," Rose assured him. She ruffled up his hair. "You too, Roxie," she added, hugging Roxanne as well.

She quickly hugged Angelina and then George. No one commented when she held onto George for a few moments longer than the others.

"See you, Rosie. You'll be fine, I know you will."

Rose stepped into the fireplace.

"And one more thing, Rosie," George added as she picked up a handful of Floo Powder. "Your mum and dad want you home, they'll never give up on you and most importantly, they love you."

Rose nodded. "Thanks." And with a loud voice, she said "Home!" and she was gone.

George turned to his two children who were staring disappointedly at the fireplace. "You'll see her again," he promised. "You always do."

"We love her, but," Fred said. "We miss her already."

"We all do, Fred, we all do."

* * *

_**It's been a while, but here is a new chapter. Yay! I hope you enjoy.**_


	12. Repaying The Favour

**Repaying The Favour**

Rose came home to an empty house. She stepped out of the fireplace, half hoping her family and Scorpius would be standing around, waiting. But no one was in sight. The house seemed... deserted.

_Why did I even bother?_ she thought to herself as she dumped her bag on the floor. She had even _told_ Scorpius she would be back and it seemed he hadn't bothered waiting for her. There was nobody about; nobody who had even bothered to meet her at the fireplace. George had been wrong – they weren't missing her.

"Who's that?" her mother's voice came from somewhere upstairs. Rose's heart leapt into her mouth at the sound. Somebody was home...

"It's me," she called back quietly. "Rose."

There was a _pop_ and her mother appeared before her, taking her in her arms without saying a word. One of her mother's hands ran gently through Rose's hair, while the other held her tight.

Rose buried herself into the familiar scent, not wishing to ever let go. It was like her first goodbye hug at King's Cross. It was like a welcome home hug. It was a hug that told Rose she was missed by at least somebody. And she'd even Apparated within the house – something she was always telling Ron off for.

With her body still pressed firmly against her mothers, she asked, "Where is everyone?"

Her mother knew her well enough to know that by 'everyone' she meant Scorpius. "He's with Hugo, down the street," she said calmly. "They should be back soon." Rose felt lips on top her head. "It's so good to have you back," she whispered.

Rose wrapped her arms around her mum even tighter. "I'm glad to be back," she said. She then realised what Hermione had said before that. "Scorpius... with Muggles?" she questioned.

"I think he was bored, sweetheart. Without you."

"And Dad?"

"He's working." Hermione pulled away from the hug, looking her daughter up and down. With a smile, she wiped away some soot from Rose's face. "He'll be pleased you are home," she said. "He's been missing you more than all of us put together, I think."

"I-I told Scor I'd be back," Rose whispered. "I asked him not to tell you... but I thought he would."

Hermione nodded. "He told us, Rose."

"Oh." So they had known and no one but her mother was there to meet her. She had thought – or maybe she had hoped – Scorpius would be there. And her dad had begged her to come back, yet he had still gone off to work on the day he knew she was coming back. She swallowed back her tears.

Once again, though, Hermione seemed to know what she was thinking. "He has to work, Rose." She hesitated after that and Rose knew.

She sighed. "So do you, don't you?"

"I already delayed going in, in the hope that I would see you. I can't delay it for much longer, darling. But I would if I could."

"But... you can, can't you? You're like the boss," Rose argued.

"Even more reason why I have to go in," Hermione replied. She gave Rose another hug, kissing her temple. "Scorpius and Hugo will be home soon. I'm not going in for long; just a few hours, okay. I promise." She gave Rose another kiss to her temple and finally pulled away. "Words cannot express how good it is to see you again, Rosie."

Rose nodded, not trying to hide her disappointment. "Aright," she relented. "I'll just go back to Uncle George's shall I? No one ran out when I walked into a room there."

"Don't be like that, Rose. You know that's not the reason."

"Yeah, okay," Rose replied softly, remembering what George had told her just before she had left. _They'll never give up on you and they love you_.

Hermione kissed her forehead. "I love you," she said.

And then she was gone.

Rose stared at the space where her mother had just been and then went to the kitchen. She was in the process of getting herself a drink when her eyes glanced out the window. Feeling another pang of sadness at what she had done, she put the glass on the bench and opened to door to the backyard.

The spot where her creation had once stood was still empty – a reminder of the pain she had caused.

She fought back tears as she walked over to the singed ground. As a child, she had put so much time into caring for them – she and her dad both had. And she knew he had continued to, even when she had gone off to Hogwarts and forgotten about them.

He had done so much for her and that was how she repaid him; by destroying something he loved.

She crouched down and pulled out her wand. She had created those plants when she didn't even know how to use magic. Surely, she'd be able to do it again now that she could.

She tried every spell she had ever learnt in Herbology, but the best she could come up with was a row of daisies. They were easy. Anyone could do that. There was nothing special about them.

Next she tried creating something from her heart. She thought about how much she loved her dad – after all, that was what she had been thinking the first time – but the daisies only changed colour, or sprouted odd thorns which tried to attack her.

She must have tried for over an hour before she finally gave in and went back into the house. The daisies remained.

At least she had tried.

"... they thought I was a bit odd, I could tell."

Familiar voices trailed in from the front door. Rose froze, listening carefully as she heard the door close and Hugo and Scorpius' voices become louder. She waited patiently for them to enter the kitchen and when they did, Scorpius was the first to stop.

She smiled at him hopefully, but he didn't return the smile. In fact, he didn't do anything except stand there and watch her.

Hugo was the first to speak. "Oh, you're home," he said and without another word, he walked straight past her to get some food.

Rose chose to ignore him. Getting angry at him was not going to make Scorpius forgive her. For some reason, he liked Hugo and she didn't want to be on his bad side anymore than she already was.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi," Scorpius replied.

"You – you got my letter?" she asked, although it was a stupid question. Her mum had said Scorpius had told her.

"Yes."

"Good. So, you understand why I had to leave?"

Scorpius shrugged. "The letter was more you trying to make me forgive you for leaving me here," he told her.

Rose swallowed. She should have known he would be mad at her still. How foolish had she been to think a stupid letter would fix everything?

"I'm just going to go," Hugo butted in, walking between them. "I don't want to be the victim when any stray curses fly across this room." He had a box of Every-Flavour Beans in his hand and disappeared.

Rose hardly noticed him. She was more preoccupied with what Scorpius had to say next. She wasn't expecting anything pleasant. "It's good to see you again," she tried hopefully.

Scorpius didn't seem to buy it. "You left me," he stated bluntly. "You left me in _your_ house, when you knew perfectly well that your dad hated me, your mum only tolerated me and... with _your_ brother!"

"I know and I'm sorry!" Rose said. "And... I thought you liked Hugo."

"I do like him, but that is completely beside the point. I was here for _you_, Rose. It's not your brother I love, it's not your parents; it's _you_. And you took advantage of that. I'm only here because my parents are enjoying their holiday too much to actually come and get me." He shook his head. "If the situations were reversed, your parents would drop whatever they were doing – wherever they were – to come and get you. If they thought you were unhappy in any way, they'd be there as soon as they could. My parents care about me, but not in the same way yours do. I just don't understand why you left them. Or me."

"I – I..." Rose didn't know what to say to that. Everything Scorpius had just said was true. She'd just assumed Scorpius would be around forever; that he loved her beyond being hurt by her. But he had feelings too and she had struck at every single one of those these past weeks.

It was amazing he was still standing there talking to her.

"I love you, Rose, and that will never change. But right now, I can't be around you. I still have another week here. Maybe by the time I leave, I will have forgiven you. I hope so, because I don't want to be angry with you anymore. It's too much being angry with you. You always win."

He gave her a pained look; one that brought tears to her eyes. It was pain she had caused. What kind of girlfriend was she? She loved Scorpius, yet she was the reason he was hurting.

She didn't deserve him.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly as Scorpius left. She knew it wasn't enough, but she could at least try.

OOO

"Rose is home."

Ron looked up from the report he was just finishing off. The last few weeks had been rather quiet in the Auror Office, but today they had been called to three separate instances, each completely unrelated from the other. He was actually glad he had the chance to do something other than paperwork. It made for a nice change.

"She okay?" he asked Hermione, who was standing in the doorway to his office. She was dressed in her Ministry attire, but she didn't look as well presented as he knew she normally liked to look. Rose leaving had really taken it out of her; even when she knew she was safe with George.

Hermione shrugged. "Still a bit upset, but better." Ron noted that she didn't look all that convinced by what she was telling him. Perhaps Rose had come home when she wasn't quite ready.

He sighed. "That's good," he said anyway. "And at least she's home where she belongs. I'll just finish this off and then I'm done for the day. Typical that today has been the busiest in about three weeks.

"I heard about the trouble that witch caused you in Birmingham. I came to see if you're okay and to make sure you weren't one of the ones in St. Mungo's." She smiled at him and Ron returned it.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "Rather capable of looking after myself. Surprising, I know."

"Not surprising at all, but Murdoch was a very capable Auror and they're saying he may never regain his memory."

"That was unfortunate, but we're all okay. That troublesome witch is now safely under guard in the Ministry, ready to be sentenced to Azkaban. You'll probably have to deal with her case."

Hermione nodded. "I do, I went to my office and it's the first thing that's handed to me." She sat down in one of the empty chairs, making herself comfortable. "I've been thinking," she then said. "You don't think Rose is..."

"Is what?" Ron questioned, his tone harsh. He didn't like where this was heading already. The look on Hermione's face brought him no comfort and normally when Hermione was 'just thinking' she ended up being right.

"...depressed," Hermione finished. "Like, really depressed. Not just sad."

"No, she was just upset with me. We've sorted it all out now, though. She's fine." Ron wasn't going to let Hermione put those thoughts into his head. Rose was fine. She was a happy and healthy teenager. She just had an attitude problem sometimes.

"It's not just this time. In the past year or so, she's changed, Ron. I know you've noticed it too. Once upon a time ago, she was one of the happiest girls I've ever seen and now I hardly ever see her smile. Ron, I'm scared for her."

The report lay forgotten as Ron stared at Hermione in disbelief. "But, she's... she can't be," he stammered. "She's beautiful, she's popular... she's Rose!" There was no other explanation needed as far as Ron was concerned. Rose was Rose. She had always been hot tempered – even as a child. Yes, he had noticed changes in her, but it was nothing out of the ordinary, he didn't think.

"Sometimes it doesn't make sense," Hermione replied calmly. "Anyway, I don't know for sure. It's just me guessing. Maybe it was just what happened with you and her. But maybe we should get her to talk to someone."

"Let's just wait until things settle down and Scorpius leaves and see what happens. We don't want to go around upsetting her all over again."

Hermione nodded. "Fair enough." She looked away. "How did this happen?" she then questioned. "How is it that I went from a young school girl to the mother of a girl I love so much that everything she does just terrifies me? We'll leave it for a while, Ron, but I am scared for her. I really am."

Ron glanced back at the paper work, absently signing it. He then shoved it aside. "Well that's it for me, for the day. Wasn't expecting it to be this busy. You sure Rosie's going to be home?"

"Yes."

Ron got to his feet. "Well, I'll go and see her. We've basically sorted things out already, but I just want to make sure she really has forgiven me." He kissed his wife on the cheek. "Are you staying here?"

Hermione nodded. "Well seeing as you had a busy day, it turns out I'm going to have a busy afternoon. I'll be home as soon as I can. Maybe we can all go out for dinner or something afterwards to show Rose we're happy to have her back? I'm still not sure she realises that."

"Sounds great. Okay, I'll see you later."

"And don't forget my parents are coming this afternoon as well. I probably won't be there when they arrive, now."

Ron sighed. With everything that had happened, he had completely forgotten about that. It had been organised months ago – long before everything with Rose had happened. "Alright," he said, leaving the Office and making his way to the fireplaces, feeling a rush of excitement.

Rose was finally home safe and sound. Of course, he trusted George completely to take care of her, but it just wasn't the same. Rose was _his_ daughter. He was supposed to be responsible for her. George was just the fun uncle who spoiled her.

"Hey, you got a minute?"

_No!_ Ron thought sourly, turning to face Harry. His expression must have shown it, because Harry grimaced.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"Rose is home," Ron stated bluntly. "I haven't seen her yet."

"Okay, okay, I'll be five seconds," Harry replied, sounding as if he really meant it. Ron supposed he was as sick of his moping as Hermione was. He handed Ron a sealed letter. "This came just a few moments ago. Take a look."

Ron turned the letter over, recognising the seal straight away as the Malfoy's. "Just what I need," he mumbled. "Why didn't they send it to our place?"

Harry shrugged. "It's Draco."

Ron didn't need any more explanation. He grinned. "Probably checking up to make sure we haven't turned his son into some Muggle-loving freak."

"If that was the case, I doubt Scorpius would have even been allowed to set foot in your house," Harry stated with humour. "My guess is, with Rose gone, Scorpius wasn't feeling the most comfortable living with you. He probably contacted them and asked them to take him home."

Ron shoved the letter into one of his robe pockets. "I'll read it later," he said. "Rose first, Malfoy last." He turned to the fireplaces, but then stopped. "Um, Hermione said something about having a kind of 'welcome home, Rose' dinner tonight. Her parents will be there. You want to come?"

Harry nodded. "I'll check with Ginny, but should be good." Harry clapped him on the back. "See you then, mate. And... good luck. I'm glad she's home."

Ron nodded solemnly. "Me too," he said, before leaving Harry and finally making it to the fireplaces and then moments later, to his house. "Rose!" was the first thing he called, looking around the living room. She wasn't there.

"In her room," Hugo replied, not moving from his spot on the couch. Ron had to do a double take to realise Hugo had a _book_ on his lap. Hugo, his son, with a book seemed as likely as the Chudley Cannons winning the Quidditch League this year.

"Er, what are you doing?" he asked uncertainly.

"What does it look like?" Hugo replied stubbornly.

"You're reading..." Ron stated. "And you're reading the most boring book to ever exist in the wizarding world," he added, realising Hugo had _Hogwarts, A History_ open. "Um, but don't tell your mother I said that," he added quickly.

Hugo blushed. "Dest – I mean, this person I know referred to it in a letter I just got. I'm just seeing what they meant by it." And he refused to look at Ron after that, all of a sudden becoming very interested in a page about the moving staircases.

Ron smiled. "Oh, I see. Well, have fun with that, mate. Your mother could never get to me read further than page ten."

Hugo pointedly ignored him, so Ron let him be. It seemed like such a long time ago now, but he could still remember the times he did things like that to impress Hermione. In fact, he still did it occasionally. He wondered if she ever noticed.

"Rose?" he called again, reaching her bedroom door and tapping gently on it. It was closed and he didn't want to barge in on her. He had learnt his lesson well and truly by now.

"Come in," Rose called from the other side.

Ron opened the door slowly to find his daughter by her desk, her wand the only source of light. Her curtains were drawn and her lights were off. Rose was bent over a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously. She didn't appear upset; just distracted by whatever it was she was doing.

"Writing to Score's parents," Rose answered.

It reminded Ron of the letter still in his pocket. "Did they send you one, too?" he asked. If they had, he hoped they weren't too harsh on her. He could take whatever Malfoy had to say, but he didn't want them having a go at his daughter too. Otherwise, he'd have a lot to say to them.

Rose shook her head. "Nope, I'm just letting them know that I'm really sorry for hurting Score and I really do love him and that everything they probably thought about me is true."

Ron snatched the parchment from her desk, reading over it. She'd only gotten as far 'Dear Mr and Mrs Malfoy' and that was as far as he was going to let her go. The last thing they needed was Draco Malfoy being told he was right.

"What are you doing?" Rose snapped, but her face softened almost instantly. "I have to tell them," she continued, this time calmer.

Ron shook his head. "I'll sort it out," he assured her. "Or, I'll let your mother. Mafloy's scared of her, you know?" he grinned. "Anyway, Rosie, it's good to see you again. I've missed you." He drew the curtains back with a wave of his wand, the remaining daylight flooding the dark room.

Rose smiled up at him. "I've missed you too," she said, getting up from her chair. She threw her arms around his neck. "I love you, Dad."

Ron held her tightly. He missed times like these; they had been very scarce the last few years. "I love you too, Rosie. Even if you do hate me." He regretted bringing that up the moment the words left his mouth. He didn't want to have to remind her of that. He just wanted to forget about it.

Rose pulled away, her eyes glistening with tears. "I didn't mean that," she said. "I swear, I didn't."

Ron shook his head, pulling her towards him again. "Even if you did, Rosie, it wouldn't change the fact that I love you," he said. "You're my daughter and I'm supposed to love you unconditionally. And I do. So much." He kissed the top of her head. "Anyway, all that's in the past now. What matters, is that you're home... where you belong."

"You all made me feel real welcome when I came home to empty house," Rose teased, not moving from his arms. "Anyway, I did something for you." She dragged him over to the window and pointed to the garden.

Where Rose's plants had once been and then a patch of singed earth, now stood a row of daisies. Well, at least Ron _thought_ they were daisies. They didn't look exactly right.

"I tried recreating the original ones, but I couldn't. That was all I could manage." She looked up at him again, tears still threatening to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said.

Ron shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry about, Rosie. The fact that you created them was all that mattered to me. These are just as good... better even. I still have the memory of that day and that's good enough for me."

Rose beamed. "Thanks," she said.

"Any time," Ron replied, smiling back at her. "Now, I was just reminded by your mother that your grandparents are paying us a visit for a few days. We should probably Muggle-proof the house a little for them."

"Why?" Rose questioned. "They're used to it."

"I know, but just out of...courtesy," he replied.

Rose frowned. "You don't mean getting rid of Scorpius, do you?" she asked.

Honestly, the thought had never even crossed Ron's mind. He'd never thought he'd admit it, but he had grown accustomed to Scorpius being around these past few days. In fact, a small part of him had even grown to like the boy. He wasn't much like his father, as far as Ron knew and he did care for Rose. He'd given Ron no reason to kick him out, so as long as it remained that way, he was welcome to stay. That, was of course, if he wanted to. Even Ron had to admit Rose hadn't treated the Malfoy kid all that well.

He laughed. "No, I mean we should literally clean some things up so they don't walk into a house where everything is magic."

"Nothing's magic here!" Rose scoffed.

"Still more than they're used to."

"Does that mean we can't use magic to clean it up?" Rose asked with a mischievous smile.

"What they don't know, can't hurt them," Ron replied. "But allow me. I'm surprised the Ministry aren't on our backs with the amount of magic you have used these past days."

"Alright," Rose sighed. "Tell me when they arrive."

* * *

_**I'm actually going to try and update this a lot more frequently. I'm so bad with this story, considering I've had most of it written for about six months now. But, I only have a few to go, so I will try and post them as soon as I can. Then I can also feel accomplished in finishing something! Yay!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm in a bit of a Harry Potter/Romione high right now, so... yeah. Please leave a review if you read it. I'd really appreciate it.**_


	13. Never Going To Be Easy

**Never Going To Be Easy**

"Rose."

Rose glanced up from her desk, where she was reading over her new books. There was nothing like being prepared for the new school year. At least she would go in with a heads up on what to expect. Especially now that she was starting her NEWT level.

But all that lay forgotten the moment she saw Scorpius standing in her doorway. His hair was scruffier than she had ever seen it. It looked like he had just gotten out of bed.

"Yes?" she questioned hopefully, getting up from her chair. Scorpius let himself into her room, sitting down on her bed. It was the second time he had acknowledged her existence since she had returned four days ago. And even then, their only communication had been a fight.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

Rose nodded, sitting beside him. She hoped more than anything that this meant he wanted to work things out.

His eyes bore into her; a mix between hurt and anger. She looked away.

"My time here is coming to an end." His tone was stiff; formal. Rose didn't like it. It wasn't how he spoke to her. He never had.

"I know," she said sadly. "I'm going to miss having you around." She smiled into her hands and was surprised when they were covered by Scorpius'. She looked up at him, hopeful.

"I don't want us to end on bad terms, Rose," he said. "This never happened to us at Hogwarts. People – your cousins – judged us sometimes, but we didn't care. _You_ didn't care."

Rose nodded. When she had first began her friendship with Scorpius, some of her older cousins hadn't been happy about it. They had tried to talk her out of being his friend. But she hadn't listened. Truthfully, she hadn't even cared what they had thought of her, or him. All she cared about was how she felt.

"But, then all of a sudden, your dad's opinion mattered. Truthfully, I never got that to begin with. I know you, Rose, and you really don't care what people think, so I was confused..."

"He's my dad," Rose interrupted.

Scorpius squeezed her hands. "I know that. And I get it now. I'd give anything to have that kind of relationship with my parents, but I don't and I probably never will. Your dad cares about you more than anything in this world. And so does your mum. And I know you feel the same way about them and that's what makes you so... amazing, Rose. They're lucky to have you and so am I."

Rose smiled at him, her heart in her mouth. She hoped this moment wouldn't go away. She hoped he didn't have anything else to say. But Scorpius ploughed on.

"I don't have anything like that with my parents, which means, Rose, you're all I have. Yes, I wasn't made feel very welcome to begin with, but over this past week, it's felt like my second home; like my second family and I don't want to ever lose you."

Rose nodded again. She understood what he was saying. "But... I can't treat you like that," she concluded, before Scorpius could. "I know and I'm sorry. You put up with so much from me... not just now, but all the time. I guess I just assumed you would still be here no matter what I did. I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"It's not just that," Scorpius continued. "I've never seen you become so anti-family before. If there is one thing I admire about you Weasleys, it's you're all so tight. You and your cousins are like best friends at Hogwarts and for some reason, you included me in that little group, despite my heritage. The way you treated your parents, your brother, your cousins... it's not like you. You are a completely different Rose here and I didn't like that Rose."

Rose shook her head. "I'm not like that, I swear. Not usually. Things just got a little out of hand."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "A little?" he questioned.

Rose shrugged. "Well, I can be worse, you know."

"You're fiery, you have a temper and you like things your own way, but I've never known you to be cruel until this week."

Rose bowed her head. "Yeah," she said, "I know."

Scorpius pulled his hands away from hers, instead wrapping them around her waist. He planted a kiss on her forehead. "So, we're cool, right?"

Rose shrugged. "Are we?"

"As long as we don't fight anymore and you don't leave again, then, yeah, we're cool, I guess. And, as long as you promise to be nice to your parents and your brother. I'd give anything for a brother or sister and I'd give anything for parents like yours."

Rose grinned. "I'm not sure your parents would like to hear that," she teased. Scorpius shrugged. Rose's grin widened. "Alright, it's a deal. I'll treat everyone nicely and we can still be together."

Scorpius nodded. "Thanks," he said.

OOO

"I really hope they sort things out," Ron commented absently to Hermione. Rose had dragged Scorpius upstairs straight after dinner and Hugo – as usual – had disappeared into his own room, leaving their parents to clean up after dinner.

Their excuse was they could use magic to do it in five seconds, whereas Rose and Hugo were underage and therefore would take too long.

"The last thing I want is Scorpius telling Malfoy what an awful time he had here."

"Well, they seemed okay, didn't they?" Hermione asked, using her wand to clean the plates. "Laughing, smiling... I say they have sorted things out."

Ron looked towards the staircase. "And what did Hugo disappear for? He's been really secretive lately."

Hermione smiled slightly. "He's been writing letters to that Destiny girl," she said. "I don't think he wants us to know."

"You mean, Destiny Tippet?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. "The daughter of Kingsley's personal assistant."

Ron sighed, throwing his hands in the air. He leaned back in his chair. "I give up! First Rose, now Hugo... our kids are growing up."

"That they are," Hermione agreed. "But don't say anything to Hugo. I have a feeling we're not really supposed to know about it."

"But I'd be more than happy to assist if he needs any advice on how to talk to girls," Ron said.

Hermione laughed. "You'd be the last person he'd go to," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, firstly, he has just spent the past ten days or so witnessing your reaction to Scorpius. Do you think he's going to introduce you to some girl he likes after that? And secondly... Ron, you have no idea how to talk to girls. He'd be better off asking someone like Scorpius."

"I'll try not to take offence to that," Ron replied moodily. He then smiled. "Well, _obviously_ I have _some_ idea."

"No, you don't."

"Then please explain to me how I have managed to stay happily married for... er... this many years?"

"Just lucky you found someone to put with you, I suppose," Hermione replied with a shrug, though Ron swore he saw the corner of her mouth twitch into a smile. "And, it's been eighteen years, in case you're wondering."

"I knew that," Ron answered. "Well, it's got to be more than just luck, right?"

Hermione shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so." She smiled at him. "But please don't say anything to him, Ron. He'll tell us when he's ready."

Ron nodded. "My lips are sealed... how'd you find out, anyway?"

"Rose."

"How'd she find out?"

"She's Rose. Anything to make her brother miserable, she'll find a way."

"I really should talk to him."

"Ron!"

"Well, he's our son. I think he'll appreciate it if I'm actually _interested_ in what he has to say."

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she strode over to where Ron was sitting. "Do you know him at all? He won't appreciate it, he'll tell you to butt out of his business. And then he'll probably stop writing to her. Let him have his moment. When he wants to talk, he will."

Ron rested his head in his hands. "When did our kids become so..." He didn't even know what he was trying to say.

"Independent?" Hermione offered.

"Yeah."

"When they became teenagers."

"I don't like it."

"You've made that clear," Hermione sighed.

"I miss the days when they'd beg us not to leave for work, sit on our laps and actually tell us things about them."

"Me too," Hermione replied, this time more kindly. "But, as I've said one too many times these past few weeks... we have to deal with it. There'll be a time when they come to us again, but never like they used to." Her voice became soft, almost inaudible. "That will never happen again. We have to trust that they know what they're doing."

As if in response, there was a thumping from above them. Ron jumped to his feet as Hugo came running down the stairs appearing happier than Ron had ever seen him. He was clutching a letter to his chest.

"What's going on?" Ron demanded.

Hugo looked between them, his smile only widening. "She..." He paused, seeming to debate whether he should actually tell them. His mouth formed into a thin line.

"Yes?" Ron prompted.

Hugo shook his head. "Oh, this is good, but I don't want to get her into trouble just yet."

"Who? Rose?" Ron asked, glancing nervously up the stairs. "Hugo, explain yourself."

Hugo hesitated and Ron wondered if he was actually having second thoughts about dobbing on his sister. He then shrugged. "You know what Uncle Harry caught them almost doing at his place the other day? Well..." he left the sentence unfinished.

Ron made for the stairs without thinking. He didn't want to think about it; he just wanted to put a stop to it. Now.

Hermione grabbed his arm, preventing him from moving. "Leave it." She said it so fiercely, Ron didn't dare argue with her. She glared at him pointedly.

Hugo smirked.

"We're not doing this again, Ron," Hermione continued. "I'll talk to them tomorrow, but for now, just leave it."

How was he supposed to ignore that his daughter and her boyfriend were upstairs doing who knew what behind closed doors? Well, he did know and that was the point. He might have come to terms with Rose's relationship with Scorpius, but kissing was completely different to... no, he wasn't going to think about it. Rose was sixteen... but in _his_ house?

He shook Hermione off and slumped into one of the chairs. Hugo was still grinning.

"Are you sure, Hugo?" Hermione asked as casually as possible. Ron found some hope in her tone. She seemed concerned as well.

Hugo nodded. "Positive. I'm not going back up there, either. It was gross."

Hermione looked around the room, as if searching for an answer. "Well, I guess we could play a game?"

"What?" Ron and Hugo spoke in unison, bewildered expressions plastered on their faces.

"Mum, no offence, but I got over those games when I was five."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Hermione said.

Ron knew very well what he wanted to do, but he knew Hermione wouldn't let him. And, if he was being honest, he's not sure he was going to like what he saw. No, he knew he wasn't. His daughter and Malfoy's kid...

He shook his head, glancing up the stairs one last time. No, he was just going to pretend it wasn't happening. It wasn't like he and Hermione hadn't done anything when he was still living at the Burrow.

But, somehow, it was different when it was his own daughter.

By the time he came back to the reality of where he was, Hugo and Hermione had turned their attention to discussing what Hugo would need for his fourth year at Hogwarts. Ron supposed he had no choice but to forget about it for the moment; as hard as that was.

OOO

Rose knew the moment her mother knocked on her bedroom door that she was going to get some kind of lecture. But she didn't care. What had happened had happened and she had known they would find out sooner or later. But she was old enough to make her own decisions and being with Scorpius was a decision she had made a very long time ago. They were just going to have to accept that.

"Can we talk?" Hermione asked. Her tone was neither kind, nor reprimanding. It just was.

Scorpius, who had been lounging on her bed, jumped to his feet. "I'll just go... and... um... see Hugo," he said nervously. Rose wasn't sure why he was so uncomfortable with it. He said it was because he was in her house, so close to her parents, but if it didn't bother her, why did it bother him? They loved each other, right? It should have made no difference. They were both almost of age.

"I'd like to talk to both of you if that's okay," her mum said. She said it kindly, but Rose knew it wasn't up for discussion. They were both going to get a lecture whether they liked it or not.

Scorpius seemed to realise that, because he sat cautiously back on her bed, staring down at his feet.

Her mother sat in her desk chair, watching them both. "I suspect you both know what this is about?" she asked.

Both Rose and Scorpius nodded. Rose glared back at her mum, determined prove that she had nothing to feel guilty about. Scorpius continued to stare at the ground.

"Neither of you are in trouble," she continued. "You're both sixteen, capable of making your own decisions." She hesitated. "We don't exactly... _condone_ what you did – especially in our house – but we... well I understand that we really can't stop you."

In that moment, Rose realised that if it had been her dad who had come to see them, this conversation would have gone in a completely different direction; probably taking their relationship back to the day Scorpius had arrived – non-existent.

"You're... not mad?" she asked, trying to hide her surprise.

"Rose, we're not completely oblivious to these kind of things," her mum said. "It was only a matter of time; especially after what you said happened at James' birthday. Just... please, for everyone's sake, don't do it our house again."

Rose nodded, fighting back a smile. "Sorry," she said. It was a fair enough call, but she had just _really_ wanted it to happen before Scorpius went home. They only had a few more days together.

Scorpius still hadn't looked up and Rose saw that his cheeks were burning red. She smiled.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," she laughed. "Everyone does it."

"I don't think you're helping, Rose," her mother warned. But she smiled at her anyway, before getting to her feet. "I'll leave you to it, then."

"Was Dad mad?" Rose asked just as her mum was at the door.

"To begin with, but I think he's learnt his lesson well and truly now, Rosie. Both of you have. He'll stay out of it."

Rose breathed a sigh of relief. Good. She didn't want him to be mad at her again. She hadn't even thought about that last night. She had been determined to be with Scorpius and nothing else mattered.

"Thanks," she said.

Her mum smiled, but didn't say anything. She simply left the room.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Scorpius groaned, falling back onto Rose's bed.

"Why?" Rose questioned.

Scorpius' mouth opened. "Because... because... they _knew_, Rose! They knew that last night we were... we were..."

"Having sex?" Rose offered.

"It doesn't bother you?" Scorpius asked.

Rose shrugged. "Why should it?"

"They're your parents!"

Rose shrugged again. "As Mum said, we're capable of making our own decisions. Anyway, I don't know why they're complaining. It's not like they've never done it before." She noticed Scorpius' bemused look. "I made a promise to her," she said. "Not in the house again. I'll stick by that." She leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you, Score."

Scorpius smiled, kissing her back. "I love you too," he said.

* * *

_**Well, this is the second last chapter (minus the epilogue). The next chapter is the one that inspired this whole fic from the very beginning. I wrote the final chapter first and it was where all the others came from, so I do consider that one to be my best. I can't believe I'm actually going to finish a multi-chap! Yay!**_

_**Please leave a review. I'd love to hear your thoughts :)**_


	14. The Ending Is Near

**The Ending Is Near**

After days apart, days fighting, days being in love, the most eventful two weeks of everyone's lives was finally coming to an end. Scorpius only had two more days with Rose and she was determined to make the most of it.

"Mum! We're going to James'!" Rose called from the fireplace. "I'll be home for dinner."

"They've gone away for the weekend," Hermione called back. She came from upstairs. "They'll be back on Tuesday."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's why we're going." She looked up at Scorpius, smiling at him. "We're going to make the most of our last two days together."

Scorpius shook his head in disbelief. She had forgotten to mention that part of the plan.

"You can't invite yourself into their house without them knowing about it," he mum argued.

"They do. James said it was fine."

"As much as he would like to think it, unfortunately James doesn't actually own the house, meaning he does not have permission to tell you that you can stay. You'll have to find something else to do."

Rose's eyes narrowed. Scorpius thought she was going to argue, but then seemed to think better of it. Even he knew she was more likely to master Apparition on her first attempt than win an argument against her mother. "Alright. Can we go to Diagon Alley, then?"

"That's a great idea, actually. I've got some stuff to do," her mum replied. "I'll just check with your dad and brother."

Rose sighed again. "I meant just me and Scorpius."

"You don't have to stay near us if that's what you want, Rose."

"Fine, but hurry up," Rose demanded.

"Yes, boss."

Rose plonked herself down on one of the couches and waited with her arms crossed. She looked at Scorpius. "You going to sit down?" she asked impatiently.

Scorpius obeyed. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to break into your cousin's house?" he questioned.

"Well, truthfully, I knew you wouldn't do it if I told you. Besides, James said it was fine." She looked at him and he realised she was studying him, trying to work him out. "When have you been so against breaking the rules, anyway?"

"When your family is involved, Rose, always. Believe it or not, I actually want them to like me. And at the moment, your dad tolerates me. I'd like to keep it that way." _And if we ever get married one day – which, Rosie, I love you enough to want that – I actually want him to care for me._

_And why am I thinking about that? We're sixteen!_

Rose shrugged. "Your loss," she mumbled.

They waited another few moments until Hermione and Hugo appeared.

"I forgot, your dad's got to work in a few hours. It's just us."

Rose jumped to her feet, Scorpius having no choice but to follow. She made her way to the fireplace so fast, she was almost a blur between stepping in, shouting Diagon Alley and disappearing.

"You go," Hermione said to him. "It will give you a chance to avoid being seen with us." A smirk appeared on her face and Scorpius heard the humour in her tone. She must have been used to this.

He stepped into the fireplace, picking up some Floo Powder. "Diagon Alley!" he said. Almost instantly, he felt the all too familiar _being-sucked-through-a-tube_ sensation, landing moments later in The Leaky Cauldron. Rose was standing there, waiting for him.

"I just remembered, mum as the Galleons," she told him.

Scorpius pulled off the backpack across his shoulders – the one he thought he was taking to Grimmauld Place – and took out a small pouch. "I've barely spent any of the gold my parents left me." He jiggled the heavy pouch in front of her. "My shout."

Rose beamed, planting a kiss on his lips. "You're the best boyfriend ever!" she said.

Scorpius grabbed her hand, ignoring the fact they were both covered in soot. One day, they would be able to Apparate straight there.

They left the pub through the back door and reached the blank wall which was the disguised entrance to Diagon Alley. Scorpius took out his wand, but was stopped by Rose.

"We should probably wait for Mum," she said, seeming to surprise even herself. "I've already used too much underage magic these past few weeks. I don't want Mum and Dad getting in trouble with the Ministry."

"It's hardly magic to open this," Scorpius replied, but he put his wand away anyway.

Rose nodded. "I know, but still. Better to be safe than sorry."

Hermione and Hugo arrived a short while later. Hermione looked between them. "I thought you'd be gone by now."

"We need you to open it," Rose said.

Hermione frowned for a moment, seeming to be confused at Rose's sudden desire to follow the rules, and then tapped the wall with her wand. It opened into an archway. It was very rare Scorpius used this entrance; his parents preferred to use the Borgin and Burke's fireplace in Knockturn Alley. They had been friends of the family for generations apparently.

Scorpius personally found Knockturn Alley rather creepy, even if it wasn't as bad as it had once been. He liked this way much more.

"Meet me out the front of Uncle George's shop in two hours," Hermione said to both of them. "Hopefully we will all have everything done by then." She reached into her bag – which Scorpius realised must have had an Undectable Extension Charm on it – and handed them both some Galleons. "Have fun."

Rose handed the gold back. "Scorpius is paying," she said.

Hermione looked to Scorpius and he shrugged. His parents had given it to him to help pay for food for the two weeks, but they had given him way too much. He wasn't going to spend it on himself, so he might as well spend it on his girlfriend.

"Take it anyway," Hermione said to Rose. "I won't let Scorpius pay for you, Rose. You'll take advantage of it."

"I don't mind. Honestly," Scorpius replied.

"Just take it," Hermione said forcefully.

Rose finally accepted the gold. "Thanks, Mum. See you soon." She grabbed Scorpius' hand and dragged him in the direction of the sweet store. He thought that was where she was heading, but just before reaching the door, she glanced back to make sure her mum was out of sight and dragged him into the side alley.

"This is nice and cosy," she said, pressing herself against Scorpius and kissing his lips. He pushed her away, but couldn't help but smile at her.

"Do you want to be caught?" he laughed.

"Who's going to catch us? The old lady who owns the sweet store?"

"I wouldn't like to be on the wrong side of her wand," Scorpius commented.

Rose pulled away. "We can't do anything at home, we can't do anything at Uncle Harry's and we can't do anything here," she complained.

Scorpius kissed her gently. "When I go home, I'll invite you over to my place," he said. "My house is that big, my parents won't find us. And they probably wouldn't care."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

"Well, they'd probably care for the first five minutes that you were in the house, but once they got over that, they wouldn't," Scorpius amended.

Rose beamed. "I've always wanted to go to your place," she said.

"I know." It had been an unspoken agreement until the end of last term that neither would invite the other to their house. Both were fully aware of their parent's dislike for each other and had wanted to avoid the conflict at all costs.

But now that they had broken that pact with Scorpius staying with her for two weeks, he found no harm in having her stay with him. They wouldn't even have to stay in separate rooms. His parents wouldn't care, as long as _Rose's_ parents didn't come with her.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" she exclaimed.

"My house isn't that great," Scorpius told her. "It's _too_ big if you ask me."

"My dad said you live in this massive mansion-type house."

"And I've told you a hundred times before, that's not true."

Rose shook her head. "You're rich, of course you do."

Scorpius sighed. She'd understand when she saw it.

A creaking from further down the alley distracted both of them. Rose looked to him, a hint of fear in her eyes. "We should probably get out of here," she said. "Who knows what strange creatures lurk in these alleys."

"And you wanted us to..." he trailed off.

"Yeah, bad idea," Rose replied hurriedly, pulling him out into the sunlit street where all the shops were. This time she did take him into the sweet shop, where they treated themselves to liquorice wands and Pumpkin Pasties. They even found some of Rose's Uncle's Skiving Snackboxes in there.

"I wonder if Uncle George knows they're selling his stuff in here," Rose said, studying the box. "Oh, wait, this is from three years ago. They're much better now. He probably sold her the leftovers."

"I should probably invest in one of them," Scorpius replied.

"Get one from the Joke Shop," Rose told him. "He's improved them a lot since these ones."

"Should we go there now, then?"

"Are you kidding? We're meeting Mum and Hugo there at the end of the day. You haven't been in there with Hugo before. He'll spend a good hour in there. Uncle George uses Hugo as his test run for new inventions."

"You get everything for free, right?"

"Discounts with Mum. She insists on paying. Dad refuses out of principle of being related."

Scorpius shook his head. "I wish I had a family like yours."

"I wish I was an only child."

Scorpius didn't say anything, but he knew that wasn't true. Perhaps she didn't even realise it, but he had seen how much Rose relied on her family at school and at home. She was fond of every single one of them (with an exception of her Slytherin cousin, Molly) in one way or another. If she lived the life he lived during the holidays, she would be bored senseless. _He_ was bored senseless and he was used to it.

"Where do you want to go then?" he asked.

Rose looked up and down the Alley. "Madam Malkin's," she seemed to decide. "They really do have some gorgeous robes in there, you know."

"Okay," Scorpius answered as they began to make their way to _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions_. He was a bit unsure why Rose wanted to go there. It wasn't like she wore traditional wizard's robes, anyway. Not in her street. The Muggles would think she was nuts if she walked out in them.

In fact, now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember any member of Rose's family dressing traditionally, except for when her parents worked. That was the only time he had seen anyone in something that resembled wizard's attire.

Other than that, they blended perfectly into the Muggle village in which they lived.

_Times really have changed_, he thought as Rose pushed the door open. Unfortunately not in his house, though. There, his parents expected him to dress accordingly.

"Good afternoon," Madam Malkin greeted them cheerfully. "What can I help you with?"

"The school ball is three weeks into the new school year," Rose said. "I'm just looking."

"Of course. You're not the first students I've seen these past few weeks. I truly wish I had had a ball every year when I attended Hogwarts." Madam Malkin seemed to be lost in her own time for a moment, before coming to herself and smiling at them again. "If you would like, I can measure you up."

Rose hesitated. "Er... no thanks. Mum would kill me if I did anything like this without her approval."

"Your mother was just in here not long ago with your brother, dear," Malkin said.

Scorpius shook his head. He supposed he'd have to get used to people recognising a Weasley everywhere he went. He was just thankful Malkin didn't recognise him. It wasn't like he was a stranger to her shop, though.

"I still think I need her opinion," Rose replied. "I was really just in here to have a look. I'm not even sure I'll get anything from here. I've seen some of those Muggle magazine things with really nice dresses in them. I'd stand out then."

Rose really got straight to the point sometimes. Scorpius pretended to examine some dress robes on a manikin. "I like these," he said to no one in particular. "How's the back?" The manikin turned around to show him the back of the dress robes.

They'd do.

"I'll take these ones," he said.

Madam Malkin looked happy to leave Rose's lecture on Muggle dresses and assist him. "Good choice, my dear. Just hop up here and I'll measure you."

Scorpius did as she said. It would be good to get the dreaded ball over and done with. At least he'd have a date this year – one that he actually cared about. He still had nightmares about attending the _Welcome to Hogwarts Ball _with Mona Cherrytooth the year before.

She seemed to think that because he had accepted her offer (no matter how reluctantly), they were as good as married. Maybe she was the reason he avoided Slytherin girls.

Or maybe because the Gryffindor before him was everything he needed. She smiled at him as Madam Malkin's tape measure got to work on him.

It took a good half an hour of being prodded and poked with pins and fabric wrapping around his body and then being removed and then being put back again. When they were finished, Scorpius handed over twenty Galleons and left.

"It will be owl-ed to you within a week, Mr Malfoy," Madam Malkin called after him.

"Thank you," he replied.

"Mum and Dad would kill me if I spent twenty Galleons on some dress robes I'd only wear once," Rose said once they reached sunlight again.

Scorpius shrugged. "They'll last me the next two years," he said. "Besides, Mum and Dad won't care. They can afford it."

Rose stopped. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked icily.

"What's what supposed to mean?" Scorpius questioned, genuinely confused by her sudden mood swing.

"_Your_ parents can afford it? Are you saying mine can't?"

"I wasn't saying that at all," Scorpius replied. _Honestly_.

"It sounded like it," Rose replied. "I know we're not as rich as you," she continued, "but we can still afford things, you know. I haven't gone hungry yet! And they get me things if I ask. They always do." Her voice was becoming louder and tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Scorpius pulled her to the side before she made too much of a scene.

He sucked in a deep breath, ready to set her straight once and for all. "Do you know how much I'd kill to have a family like yours, Rose?" he hissed. "We may have a lot of gold, but at least your dad cared enough about you to hate me. When you left for those few days, I sent a letter to my parents, asking them to come and get me. You know what they said? Basically, they're having too much fun without me and I can just suck it up. Would your parents have done that if you had been in my situation? _Absolutely not_. They would have taken the first Portkey out of there to come and get you. That's more important than any amount of gold, Rose. They love you enough to care."

Rose looked at him, blinking away her tears.

"And for the record, whatever I said, I wasn't insulting you. It was a simple statement."

Rose didn't say anything, but she looked embarrassed. She glanced around. No one had seemed to notice.

"Come on, we have an hour before we have to meet your mum." He grabbed her hand, squeezing it once. He hadn't realised Rose would be that sensitive to the topic of money. They rarely spoke about it, but on the rare occasion that it came up, she was fine. Besides, her family were pretty well off as far as he knew. Not like his, but they weren't poor by any means. _How could they be? Both her parents are well respected Ministry members._

Still, Rose remained quiet for the rest of the day.

OOO

Rose knew Scorpius hadn't meant anything by it, but he had still hit a nerve with his comment. It just reminded her of how different they really were and how far apart their families were from one another. She wasn't sure why she snapped at that moment, but she felt terribly embarrassed about it now. Scorpius never tried to rub his family's wealth in her face (in fact, she could have sworn he detested it), but her mood had just changed in that one moment.

Scorpius had grown up in a house that was still very much 'pro-pureblood' and traditionally wizard-like. She had grown up with a family who detested people like the Malfoys and worked hard to eradicate such beliefs. Their house was in a Muggle neighbourhood, she had made friends with the Muggle kids and she knew a lot about them and their ways. For goodness sake, her _grandparents_ were Muggles. Scorpius didn't have any of that. She'd never thought about it in that way – the Malfoys really didn't do anything she believed in.

Even James and Albus lived relatively normal lives, as did the rest of her cousins (save Molly and Lucy as they had a Muggle mother). Maybe then, she'd have more to talk about with others.

"Are you okay, Rosie? You're a bit quiet," her mother commented as they arrived home later that afternoon.

"I'm fine," she said. "I was just thinking... why don't we live more like Scorpius' family?"

"Why would you want to?" Scorpius interrupted.

Rose ignored him, watching her mother, who seemed to be a bit taken aback by her question.

"Why do you ask, sweetheart?" she questioned.

"Most kids at Hogwarts live with their parents kind of like... Dad did, you know. Away from Muggles and stuff. Why don't we live like that?"

"Rosie, for one thing, you'd be surprised how many actually _don't_ live like that. Do you know how rare it is to find a person your age who is pureblood these days?"

Rose looked to Scorpius. He was pureblood. So were Victoire, Dominique and Louis. "Fred, Roxanne," she said.

"Rose, I'm curious as to why you're asking this," her mother continued.

"I'm not saying it's good to be pureblood or anything," Rose replied quickly before her mum got any ideas. Imagine what her dad would say if he ever thought that. He'd blame Scorpius for trying to brainwash her. "I'm just... you're both magical. It would make life a little easier for me and Hugo at school, that's all."

"Leave me out of this," Hugo growled.

Her mum turned to Hugo. "Do you feel like this too, Hugo?" she asked.

He seemed to hesitate. "I'm fine here," he told her.

"Your dad said this would happen," her mum sighed. "I probably should have listened to him earlier."

"Said what?" Rose questioned.

"That you would one day end up hating it here."

"We don't hate it," Rose and Hugo said at the same time.

"But you would prefer to live somewhere more like Grimmauld Place," her mum finished.

Both Rose and Hugo nodded.

"Can I ask why?"

"We would have more in common with the other students," Hugo said. "I think some of it has to do with who you and Dad are, too, but they think we're a bit strange because a lot of things we do are the Muggle way. It doesn't make sense to them."

"I grew up like this and I was fine."

"Mum, that's different. You didn't even know about magic for eleven years. We knew about it since we were born, but rarely saw it until we went to Hogwarts."

"Your dad and I use magic quite often," her mother countered.

"Not like others. Not like Scorpius'"

Everyone turned to Scorpius. "It's not always a good thing, you know. At least you don't see anything Dark like I do."

Rose's eyes widened in surprise. Her stomach twisted. "Dark magic?" she questioned, her voice barely audible.

Scorpius nodded. "Mum and Dad don't use it, but some of their less-than-lovable friends do."

There was silence. Rose glanced to her side where Scorpius was standing uncomfortably in the middle of the conversation. He shot her a quizzical look, asking her if what he had said earlier in Diagon Alley was the cause of this. She nodded.

"I just realised how much I enjoy being around it in Diagon Alley today," she then said to her mum. "It's who we are, Mum. And I know that you're trying to make us see there are two worlds in one, but we get it. We have Muggle friends, we have Muggle relatives. We were aware of it before we knew we were aware of it. We just want to be who we were born to be."

"Both worlds are who you are, Rose," her mum argued.

"I know that, but I still go to Hogwarts, both you and Dad went there. I'm a witch, I'm not a Muggle. It's about time I started living and acting like one."

There was more silence. Hugo had disappeared up stairs, clearly not wanting to take part in the conversation. Eventually, it was Scorpius who spoke.

"I'll just go and pack," he said. "My parents are coming back in two days."

"Okay, I'll help in a minute," Rose said.

"No, Rose. I'm going to pack to leave today."

Rose faced him. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to leave, Rose. Today. I'm going to go back home."

"But... you still have two days left here," Rose argued, feeling the all too familiar hotness of tears threatening to fall. What had she done this time? She actually didn't know for once.

Her mum backed away, seeming to realise her daughter's attention was no longer on her. Rose didn't care.

"I know, but..." Scorpius looked at her. "You're selfish, Rose."

"No, I'm not! How?"

"I come from a family of many generations where everyone puts themselves first, second and third. I know it all too well. My parents do it. They wouldn't even come and get me when I asked them too. I thought you were different; at school, you're different. Here, you're just a selfish teenager who wants everything her own way. Asking your parents to move somewhere else, expecting everyone to conform to your ways. What I love about you, is your free spirit – you don't let people tell you what to do – but, I thought you were different."

"I'm not selfish!" Rose exclaimed.

"I know what selfish is, Rose. I know it better than most and you're one of them." Scorpius looked at her. "Stop trying to be something you want to be, wanting everyone to like you. Just be yourself, because everyone loves the real you. _I_ love the real you."

The tears fell freely from her eyes. What was he saying? All the times he could have broken up with her because she was horrible to him, he didn't, yet when she had actually been trying to do the right thing, he hated her for it.

He said he loved the real her, but right now, she wasn't sure what that was, because she _was_ being herself. That was who she was and he didn't like it.

"If you loved the real me, then you wouldn't be saying this," she said, choking back the tears. "This is me. Some selfish cow who is only nice to people when she wants something." She paused. "What about the other night? That was your plan, was it? Sleep with me and then ditch me. _I_ thought _you_ were different, Scorpius!"

"There you go again, jumping to conclusions." Scorpius glared at her. "You have no idea how lucky you've got it. You have a family who you yell at, scream at, tell them how unhappy you are with them, yet at the end of the day, they would give up their lives to protect you. Me, on the other hand – I try to be a good son, one who does what he's told, and what happens to me? I get Floo'd off to your place so my parents can enjoy a holiday without me. It makes me angry, Rose. _You_ make me angry, because you can't see how much you mean to your mum, your dad, or your brother. You take them for granted and I hate it."

"It's not like you're perfect, either," Rose countered half-heartedly. "What happened to the fun-loving Scorpius, who didn't care about the rules?"

"What happened to the Rose who helped me with my Potions? The one who couldn't stop talking about how wonderful her family was; how much fun it was to have such a large family? I miss that Rose. That Rose was perfect. The one I've witnessed here is horrible and frankly, you're lucky to have such a wonderful family. If you were in my family, you would have been kicked out ages ago."

Rose was silent. She glared at her boyfriend – or was it _ex_-boyfriend? "Fine then, go back to your perfect family and your perfect life. I don't care."

"I want to leave _your_ perfect family, Rose, to go back to my messed up one. That's how much you've made this holiday suck."

"I don't care," she replied, turning away from him to hide how hurt she was. What did he mean by _her_ perfect family? She'd give anything to be an only child in a big house like Scorpius'. At least he lived like a true wizard.

Scorpius took out his wand. "_Accio_ trunk," he said. Moments later, his trunk appeared with everything packed inside. He threw open the front door. "Send me a letter when you get it," he said.

"There's nothing to get!" she called after him. "You're just like every other boy. As soon as you get what you want from a girl, you ditch them." More tears rolled down her cheeks. For some reason, she knew that Scorpius wasn't going to come back this time. He meant what he said, whatever that was.

"What the bloody hell?"

Rose turned around to her dad, who had just Apparated into the house. She watched him through her teary eyes.

"Scorpius is gone," her mum commented gently, returning from the bathroom.

Rose felt her dad's eyes on her. She waited and waited for him to say something about Scorpius; that how dare he walk out on her. But he didn't say anything. The one time she wanted him to get angry over it, he stayed silent.

Her mum came over and gathered her into a warm hug. "He's a smart boy," she said to her. "He speaks the truth. Everything."

If Scorpius was right and her mum agreed, then why was she still holding her, comforting her?

_You have a family who you yell at, scream at, tell them how unhappy you are with them, yet at the end of the day, they would give up their lives to protect you. _

His words lingered.

_Send me a letter when you get it._

Her mum's arms around her, her dad's obsession with keeping Scorpius – no, a boy – away from her, Scorpius' words...

She pulled away from her mum. She _did_ get it.

It was all out of love. Scorpius. Everything they did was because they loved her, not because they wanted to make her life hell.

She finally understood it, but it was too late. Scorpius had gone.

* * *

**_One more chapter is left after this one. I forgot I broke this one up into two - this and the next one were originally written as one. I know there is more fighting. I know, I know. And I contemplated changing it, but I just couldn't. Because Rose had to work it out for herself. And she has._**

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!_**


	15. There Is So Much I Didn't Say

**There Is So Much I Didn't Say**

"Please... Score, please, listen to me!" Rose tried to grab his arm, but he shook her off forcefully.

"Just let me be, will you?" he snapped, his face contorted with pure anger. She had never seen him so angry before. Not with her.

"I'm sorry, okay! I really am. For everything. Please, just don't go! I get it now!" Tears were streaming down her face; she didn't even bother to control them. She didn't want Scorpius to go home. He couldn't leave her. She'd followed him out. She'd chased him down the street, crying out to him. She felt like a fool, but she didn't care. Not one bit.

"My parents are coming," Scorpius said. "It's too late. Rose, you had your chance. I waited when you left me, I put up with your stupid fight with your dad. I put up with everything, but I have to draw the line somewhere. You can't treat me like this. You can't treat me as something you can use when you need me and throw away when you don't. I'm human and I have feelings. And my feelings for you are on thin ice right now." He through his backpack over his shoulder and strode forward, through the grass.

Rose caught up to him, stopping in front of him so he couldn't go anywhere. "I really am sorry," she said through her tears. They had come to a grassy area at the end of the street. She used to play there with Hugo when they were younger; before the Muggles had decided to build something there.

"You're only sorry because I'm leaving," Scorpius replied, pushing past her and continuing forward. "If I wasn't, you would still be fighting with me. Go home, Rose. And let me go home, too."

They were under the concrete shelter that had been put up two years ago. It was deathly silent for a moment, before both teens heard a rustling. They turned their heads towards the noise, but it was too late. A blast of white light came hurtling towards them. Rose saw it first, but she was too late to say anything. The spell hit Scorpius before she could warn him and he crumpled to the ground.

"Score!" Rose cried, kneeling beside him. "Scorpius, talk to me!" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him, but he lay unmoving. More tears flooded her eyes, dripping onto Scorpius. "Wake up," she sobbed. "Come on, wake up."

But he didn't.

"Who are you?" she called out to the silent park. No one responded. It was just the two of them. "What did you do to him?" Still no response.

"Oh, Score, this is all my fault," she sobbed into his unmoving body. "I'm so sorry." What was she to do? Was Scorpius even alive? She placed her hands on his chest, feeling for any movement. "Oh!" she sobbed, relieved that he was at least breathing. It meant he was still alive.

She swallowed. "Alright, Score," she said. "I'm going to get Mum and Dad. They'll know what to do!" She got her feet, but only made it two strides from her boyfriend's motionless body before she stopped again. She looked around. What if they came back? What if they came back to finish the job.

She returned to his side and took out her wand. She had seen it done before. She had watched her parents do it; her uncle do it. A Patronus was something her parents had insisted she started learning from her first year. She knew how to conjure one. Surely she could include a message with it, as well. She had to.

"Ex-exp-ecto P-patronum," she stammered, pointing her wand at the thin air. Nothing happened. "Expecto Patronum!" she said again. A little blast of white left her wand, but disappeared soon after. She sucked in a deep breath, muttered the spell again and this time a white bear emerged from the tip of her wand. "Help!" she cried into it. "Please help us... park... not far from home." She willed the bear to head towards home. It couldn't disappear on her. Not now.

And it did. Whether it would make it all the way, she didn't know, but she hoped. She needed her parents to help.

It felt like forever before she heard the familiar _pop_ of someone Apparating. She looked up through her tear-filled eyes at her mum and dad. They were both looking around, confused and rather concerned.

"What happened, Rosie?" her dad asked, kneeling on the other side of Scorpius. Behind him, her mum took out her wand, looking for something none of them could see.

"I-I don't know," she sobbed. "Someone attacked him. They came from nowhere. I didn't even see them. The spell was white... is he alive?"

"White?" Ron looked confused for a moment, but his attention then returned to Scorpius. He examined him for a few moments. "I think he's been cursed... do you know where it came from, Rose?"

Rose pointed a shaking hand to a spot directly behind her dad. Hermione went over to investigate, her wand still drawn and alert for any danger.

Ron rolled Scorpius over to his side and for the first time, Rose saw the blood. There was an open gash between his shoulder blades. Blood was pouring from it.

Swearing, Ron pulled his own wand from his pocket and held it against Scorpius. Rose heard him try at least five different spells, but to no avail. If anything, the wound got worse. "He needs to go to St. Mungo's. Quickly."

"I can't see anyone or anything," Hermione said, coming back over to them. She looked down at Scorpius's wounded body, showing nothing but concern. "It doesn't make sense. We live in a Muggle street. Who would want to attack here?"

Rose swallowed, looking between her parents. They shared a look – one even she understood. It had been a planned attack. Someone had been after her or Scorpius.

"I don't think I can Apparate with him this bad," Ron said. "We need a trained Healer. Rose, go home and –"

"No!" Rose cried. "I'm not leaving him. Not until I know he's okay."

Her parents had no time to argue. There was another bright flash and this time her mother was the victim. She fell to the ground just like Scorpius had. Blood oozed from her side, where the spell had hit her.

"No, no, no!" Ron cried, turning around to see where Hermione was. "Please be alive," Rose heard him mutter under his breath, but he stayed with Scorpius.

A third flash came, but this time both she and her dad were ready. Rose threw herself over Scorpius's body and Ron over hers. The spell missed both of them by a good few inches.

"Stay there, Rosie," he said. "Don't move."

"No," Rose cried. "Don't go... no!" But her dad ignored her. He got to his feet and went searching for the person who had harmed Scorpius and her mother. She crawled over to where her mum lay a few feet away and picked up her hand. There was still a pulse. It meant she wasn't dead. "Please be okay," she begged. "... I love you, Mum." And she went back over to Scorpius. He, too had a pulse, but it was weaker than her mum's.

Her dad returned, this time kneeling beside Hermione. "I Stunned them," he said. "It will be enough time to get them to St. Mungo's." His breathing was heavy and Rose knew he was trying not to show concern in front of her.

"They're... they're not dead, are they?" she questioned.

Like Rose had done moments ago, Ron felt for a pulse on Hermione. "No, but she's cold. I don't know how much longer they have."

More tears rolled down her cheeks and she stifled a sob. Her dad, the Auror, didn't even know what had happened. He had seen a lot in his life and this seemed to stump him. What chance did either of them have?

"Rosie, take my hand. I'm going to have to get them to the hospital some way..." He hesitated.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm not sure if either of them will last the distance," he confessed.

"Then don't do it!" Rose cried. "Don't do it."

"Rosie, if I don't, they're going to die anyway. I have to try. Take my hand." He held out his free hand – the other one was holding Hermione's. "And, whatever you do, don't let go of him."

Rose nodded, fighting back more tears. It was a lose-lose situation. If they didn't go to St. Mungo's, they would die, but if they did, then there was a chance they would die too. She took his hand and was instantly pulled into the familiar sensation of being sucked through a tube. She made sure to hold onto Scorpius as tight as she could and didn't let go until she was thrown onto the floor of St. Mungo's hospital.

She felt for Scorpius's pulse again. He was still alive. Just.

Her dad was a short distance away, doing the same with her mother. She must have also been alive, because he fell back on his heels, breathing a sigh of relief.

"What, in the name of Harry Potter, is going on here?"

Rose looked up to find a middle aged witch staring down at her through her overly large spectacles.

"They've been cursed," Ron choked out. "I don't know what curse – I've never seen it before – but they're dying. Just save them. Please." His voice was strained and Rose knew all his concern was for her mother. She was his priority... like she should have been.

The witch hurried away and returned moments later with two Healers. They lifted Scorpius and Hermione up and took them away. Rose shrunk back on the floor, her head resting against the cool wall. Her dad came to sit beside her.

"They'll be okay, Rosie," he promised her. "The Healers will heal them and they will be okay.

Rose knew he was trying to convince himself as much as her.

"What if they don't? What if they both die? Or what if one of them dies?" She loved them both equally. She couldn't lose either of them.

"They won't, Rosie. Don't think that. Don't give up on them." Ron pulled her close to him, his arms a place of comfort and protection.

"It's all my fault," she cried. "If I hadn't behaved like I did, Scorpius wouldn't have left. He wouldn't have been attacked and then you and Mum wouldn't have come and then Mum wouldn't be here... it's all because I couldn't deal with the fact that not everything was going my way."

Her dad hugged her even tighter. "That's not true and you know it. Scorpius made the decision to leave, just like your mother made the decision to come and help you."

"Well, she shouldn't have."

"She will always come to you when you need her, Rose. That's something that you will never have control over. I could tell you, you shouldn't have gone after Scorpius, but would you have listened to me?" She felt his lips in her hair. She simply stayed in his arms.

"No," she finally answered.

They were silent after that. Healers and patients walked past, but neither of them moved from their spot on the floor. It wasn't until Rose's tears had dried, that she spoke.

"I really do love him, you know," she said. "And he _loved_ me."

"I know," Ron replied.

"I'm sorry for everything," Rose continued. "For saying those horrible things to you, for destroying those plants. I'm sorry for everything."

"It's forgotten. All of it. All that matters now is Scorpius and your mum."

"They can't die," Rose said. "They just can't die."

"They won't," Ron promised, hugging her even tighter, if that were possible. "They're tough, they'll get through it. I mean, if they can put up with us, they can handle anything, right?"

Rose glanced up, looking into her dad's smiling face. "Yeah, you're right," she said.

The witch returned, her glasses now at the tip of her nose. Ron jumped to his feet.

"We have placed Mr Malfoy into one of the permanent rooms here," she said. "He is still alive, but we were unable to wake him. At the moment, we are unable to identify the curse which was used on Mr Malfoy or Mrs Weasley."

"How is Mum?" Rose asked, fighting back more tears. He was alive. That was all that mattered.

"Luckier," the witch replied. "It seems the spell that was used is more effective in certain places. She will be okay, we think. You are welcome to visit them both, but they will be unable to speak. We hope that in time, they will wake up. This way, please."

Ron put his arm across Rose's shoulder and together, they followed the witch through St. Mungo's, until she stopped outside a small ward with only three occupants. Hermione was in the furthest away bed.

"Mr Malfoy is on the next floor," she told them.

Ron let go of Rose. "Go and see Scorpius," he said. "Your mum will be okay, but he will have no one. You need to be with him."

Rose went to protest, but her dad shook his head, silencing her. "She will be fine. I will let you know if anything happens. Go, Rosie. I know you want to be with him."

Rose was speechless. She knew what had just happened. It was her dad's way of saying he approved; he approved of Scorpius and he wouldn't stop her from being with him. It was like a whole weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she realised in that moment how much she had actually been longing for his approval. She needed to hear it.

Except, now, their relationship was over. Scorpius had said so himself. So there was no point, anyway.

"Thanks," she said quietly, flinging her arms around his neck.

She followed the witch to the next level. It was quieter than the one below, less people running around and less noise in general. She was taken to a room which was not much bigger than a broom cupboard. It was equipped with a bed, a lounge chair and a tiny bathroom. She squeezed into the chair beside the bed.

The only movement coming from Scorpius was the rhythmic pattern of his breathing.

Tears trickled down her face. "Oh, Score," she said, picking up his hand. "Please be okay."

"We have sent an owl to Mr Malfoy's parents. I believe they are overseas at the moment?"

Rose nodded absently. "They'll come, though," she said.

"We hope so. Their son is very ill."

Although she didn't look up, Rose knew the witch had left her alone with Scorpius. She sat there with him for ages – she didn't know how long and she didn't care. The only time she got up from the chair was when Scorpius's parents arrived.

They looked tired and scared at the same time. At such late notice, they had probably had to use the Floo Network, rather than a Portkey to get back. That would have been an effort, Flooing such a long distance.

"Oh, Scorp," Astoria said, sounding distraught as she ran to her son. "How did this happen?" She turned to Rose, a cold expression on her face.

Scorpius's father put a hand on his wife's back.

"I-I don't know," Rose sobbed. "We were at a park and someone fired these spells at us from nowhere. Score got hit." She looked into his parents' eyes, ignoring the tears in her own. "I'm sorry," she said. "He was angry with me. It was why we were there."

Astoria's expression softened slightly. "Well, you didn't use the spell, so it's not your fault. The question is, who was it?" She brushed her hand over Scorpius's forehead.

"Da-dad Stunned him," she said. "But he's with Mum, now. She got hit, too. Whoever it was probably got away."

"You parents were involved?" Draco asked. He sounded surprised.

Rose nodded. "I sent a Patronus to them, asking for help. They came straight away, but it was too late for Mum. She got hit, too." She wanted to tell them that she wasn't as bad as Scorpius, but she chose not to. That would make them more upset than what they already were.

"Then how did you get them here?" Draco demanded.

"Dad Apparated all of us," Rose told him. "He didn't know if it would kill them in the process, but he said they would die anyway, if he didn't try. So he tried. And he did it. He saved them."

She braced herself for the outburst; the rage that a Weasley had saved their son. But neither Draco, nor Astoria, said a word. They both nodded. It seemed Scorpius was all that mattered to them.

Draco rested a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for waiting with him, but we're here now. Go and see your mother."

Rose nodded, not bothering to argue. Scorpius was in good hands now, even if they weren't her own.

OOO

"I will call a Healer and ask them to restrain you if I have to," Ron said, forcing Hermione back onto the bed for the second time in a matter of minutes. "You were cursed. You're not leaving this bed."

"I'm fine," Hermione said dismissively. "Where's Rose?"

"I already told you, she's with Scorpius," Ron said, not knowing if it was safe to let go of her. Thankfully, she remained in the bed this time.

"I'm here."

Ron looked at Rose. She was exhausted, but he didn't blame her. She had been with Scorpius for a good two and a half hours.

"Score's okay," Rose said before he could ask. "He's with his parents now." She went over to Hermione's bed, pushing aside Hugo, who was standing beside it and gave Hermione a hug. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Rose."

"You shouldn't have come," Rose continued. "I didn't want you to get hurt too."

Hermione shook her head. "You sounded scared. Neither of us were going to leave you. You asked for our help."

"Yeah, but if I'd known, I never would have asked."

"Which reminds me, Rosie," Ron interrupted. "That Patronus was very impressive. How'd you do it? I never mastered getting it to speak until my last year of Auror training." He couldn't keep the pride from his voice. His daughter had perfected the perfect Patronus at sixteen. What else was his Rosie capable of?

Rose turned to him. "I-I don't know," she said. "I just begged for it to happen and it did. I doubt I could do it again, though."

Hermione's hand found Rose's and she squeezed it. "I just hope you will never _have_ to do it again."

"Unless, of course, you're like me and are too impatient to wait for a letter to arrive," Ron said.

"That's what Apparating's for," Hermione argued.

Ron went to say something else, but thought better of it. The last thing he wanted was to give her a reason for leaving the bed. She seemed content now that she knew where both of her children were. Instead, he sat in the armchair on the right.

Hugo and Rose both sat on Hermione's bed.

"So, when can you come home, Mum?" Hugo asked.

"When the Healers say it's okay for her to come home," Ron told him. "And not before." He looked pointedly at his wife.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I really do feel okay," she said.

"Ron."

Ron almost jumped from the armchair in fright. He hadn't seen, nor heard Harry come in.

"We've got some work to do," Harry said. "One, being this witch or wizard who – "

" – wizard."

" – who attacked Hermione and Scorpius. And two..." Harry hesitated, looking at Rose.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Rose asked.

"If this is about her using underage magic, then the Ministry can go and – "

"Not only did she use underage magic, it was seen my some Muggles too," Harry said. "They're not happy about it."

"So, they'd rather have two people _die_?" Hermione asked from her bed.

"You know what they're like," Harry said. "Don't really take that into consideration, do they? Don't worry, we'll sort it out. Rose will be fine."

"And what if I'm not?" Rose asked, jumping to her feet. "What if they expel me?"

"They won't, Rosie," Harry promised her. "Once they hear what happened and get your account of events, they'll understand."

"This is the Ministry we're talking about," Ron said. He looked at Rose, who was now at his side and then to Hermione.

"I'll be fine," Hermione said, reading his hesitation. "Go and do what you have to do."

"Will I come back and find you gone?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head, smiling at him. "I promise I won't move from this bed if it's what stops you from worrying," she said.

Ron turned to Rose and Hugo. "Make sure she doesn't," he said.

"I want to come with you!" Rose said. "He hurt Score."

Ron put a hand on her shoulder. "You're not coming, Rosie." He said it kindly, but firmly.

Rose went to argue, but he shook his head. Nothing in the world was going to convince him otherwise. She could beg as much as she wanted to, but too many people had been hurt already. He wasn't going to put his daughter in danger as well.

"Watch your mother," he told her. "And be here if Scorpius needs you."

"I'll be fine!" Hermione said, exasperated. "Seriously, if I left now, I'd be fine."

"But Scorpius won't be."

Everyone turned their heads. Ron's jaw almost hit the floor. He'd never thought he'd see the day when he saw Draco Malfoy standing before him with something other than disdain on his face.

But, now was no time for snide comments. Even Ron knew that. "How is Scorpius?" he asked.

Malfoy nodded. "Alive," he said.

"Well, that's good."

Malfoy nodded again. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, before opening it once more. "I'd just like to... thank you for... saving my son. The Healers say that if he'd gotten here any later, he would probably be dead. So... thank you." He looked as uncomfortable as Ron felt. Draco Malfoy was thanking him?

"Well... I wasn't going to leave him there to die," he said. "Nor was I going to leave Hermione there either. Or Rose... I'm sure you would have done the same thing." _Maybe_, he wanted to add.

With a last glance at Rose beside him and Hermione in the hospital bed, Malfoy vanished again.

"Not at all awkward," Harry mumbled.

"Well, at least he thanked you, Ron," Hermione said.

"Yeah, and what if Scorpius had died on my watch? He wouldn't be very thankful then, would he?"

"Dad!" Rose said. "He was being nice."

"We should get going," Harry said. "To sort this curse out and Rose's use of magic."

"There's nothing to sort out with that," Ron grumbled. "She was at perfectly liberty to cast that spell when lives were in danger. It's not like it was in the middle of London, was it? A few Muggles saw a white bear wandering down the street... big deal. Wipe their memories and have it over with."

"Let's hope that's all we have to do," Harry mumbled. He turned to Hermione and smiled. "I'm glad you're okay," he said.

Hermione returned the smile. "Yeah. I'm just glad Rosie's okay."

Ron put his arm across is daughter's shoulders. "You should have seen that Patronus, mate!" he said to Harry. "I bet she would have had one up on you."

Harry shrugged. "I have no doubt," he answered. "I've seen what Rosie's capable of."

Ron had never seen Rose embarrassed before until now. She turned back to Hermione.

"We'll be back soon," Harry promised. "In the meantime, take it easy, you three. We don't want anymore near deaths to deal with."

"We promise," Hugo said. "No one's leaving here until you get back."

Feeling confident that Hermione wasn't going to take herself home, Ron left the room with Harry. He'd only got a few paces before he felt a strong pair of arms around his waist. He spun, ready to tell Hermione to get back in bed, but it wasn't Hermione. It was Rose.

"Thank you, Dad," she said.

"For what?" Ron questioned.

"For saving him, when I know you don't even like him."

Ron pulled her arms away from him and looked her square in the eye. "Rose," he said, "what kind of person do you take me for?"

Rose shrugged. "I was just thinking that if you, you know, had to choose between him or Mum..."

"I would have taken them both," Ron assured her. "Every time."

Rose beamed up at him. "Really?" she asked. "Because I don't think Mr Malfoy would have done the same for me."

Ron couldn't believe what was coming from his mouth when he said, "I don't think that's true, Rosie," and was even more surprised when he meant it.

Rose's arms were around his waist again. "Thank you," she said.

Ron gave her one last hug before he really did have to leave. Not only had this witch or wizard hurt somebody really important to his daughter, they'd almost killed his wife. And, for the love of Merlin, he wasn't going to let them get away with it.

"I'll see you soon, Rosie," he said.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Rosie."

And he'd never forget the look on her face as he said those words. It looked as if she actually believed it for the first time in a long time.

OOO

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

* * *

_**Shoot me if you'd like, but the ending was always going to be this. It was always going to be open-ended. It was always planned like that. But... OMG, I finished a multichap! I finished something. I am so happy with this achievement right now!**_

_**Please leave a review. Please :) For the ending :)**_


End file.
